<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluxus by LesathAlNiyat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483761">Fluxus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesathAlNiyat/pseuds/LesathAlNiyat'>LesathAlNiyat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ars et vita [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama &amp; Romance, Gold Saints - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesathAlNiyat/pseuds/LesathAlNiyat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Fragmentos de una relación rodean el reencuentro de  Camus y Milo después de tres años sin verse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ars et vita [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tiempo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fluxus:(latín: fluir) corriente artística del siglo XX se declara a sí mismo como el "No Arte" o "Anti-arte". Retoma algunos aspectos del Dadaísmo, ya que se enfoca en lo simple y cotidiano, sin pretensiones. Resalta que todo puede ser arte y cualquiera puede ser artista.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Eres demasiado ciego para entender que tenemos heridas que no se irán.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Bravery —L’Arc En Ciel—</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Das un sorbo a tu café antes de tomar el celular de la mesa para revisar una vez más la hora, son las 20:16 de un lluvioso viernes a finales de agosto, y aunque estás convencido de que esto es un atentado contra tu sanidad mental. No entiendes el por qué sigues ahí. Tienes argumentos válidos para irte, pero estás consciente que a cualquier pensamiento razonable le encontrarás una excusa para tirarla por el retrete. Así que al verte maniatado por tus propias decisiones sueltas un suspiro para tratar de controlar tu ansiedad.</p>
  <p>Vuelves a recorrer con la mirada el restaurante en un inútil intento por relajarte, acción que te provoca un fuerte dolor en el pecho al ver que es justo como lo recuerdas: un lugar grande pero acogedor, con paredes color beige decoradas con muchas fotografías en blanco y negro, algunas mesas y bancas de madera, dispuestas aquí y allá para los comensales que acuden en grandes grupos, y sillones de terciopelo rojo esparcidos por los laterales para quienes van a degustar un buen café o cualquier bebida más fuerte; las cuales son preparadas por el mismo señor calvo y con cara de pocos amigos en la barra cerca de la entrada a la cocina. «Parece como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado por aquí», piensas con incomodidad.</p>
  <p>—Tres años —dices en voz baja, al recordar cuánto tiempo hace que evitas entrar «con tal de no pensar en él».</p>
  <p>Sí, ese hombre que llenó tu existencia de algo tan especial que al irse se llevó la mitad de tu vida en su bolsillo. Él, quien a pesar de todo aún sigues esperando su regreso aunque lleve diecisiete minutos tarde, con trece horas, veintidós días, ocho meses y tres años, para ser exactos; y no es que lleves una cuenta del tiempo, es sólo que al saber que lo volverás a ver, cada instante tomó una extraña importancia en tu vida.</p>
  <p>Cuando la campana de la puerta vuelve a sonar, sales de tus pensamientos y alzas la vista buscándolo, pero no es él. Te entristece ver, en su lugar, a una joven pareja de enamorados buscando refugio de la fuerte lluvia. Observarlos te hace recordar un suceso muy similar que ocurrió cuatro años atrás.</p>
  <p>«No debes pensar en eso», te reprochas, aunque es imposible ya que ese lugar grita su nombre. Vuelves a entrar en pánico, tanto que casi sales corriendo sin importar la lluvia, o que aún no pagas el café que estás bebiendo. Pero desechaste la idea porque sabes que eso es de cobardes.</p>
  <p>Tomas tu taza de café caliente y das otro sorbo para recobrar el valor que con tanto trabajo juntaste a lo largo del día. Además lo habías decidido: «hoy, pase lo que pase, vas a terminar con este asunto».</p>
  <p>Vuelves a mirar el reloj. 20:19.</p>
  <p>—Si a las 20:30 no se digna aparecer, me largo. —murmuras.</p>
  <p>No piensas esperar ni un minuto más. Tomarás tus cosas, pagarás la cuenta, irás a tu casa y fingiras que esa llamada jamás ocurrió. Seguirás con tu vida, o por lo menos tratarás.</p>
  <p>Pero los dioses no están de tu lado esta noche, la campana vuelve a sonar y en punto de las 20:20 tu corazón da un vuelco al ver a Camus entrar por la puerta.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Herida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Este no es el fin del mundo, ni de esta historia. No llores por la leche derramada. Mañana será otro día, tal vez.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Shokubutsu ningen M no theme —Miyavi—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Shaka</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>22:48</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Disculpa que te moleste. ¿Aún conservas el número de Milo?</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Camus.»</em>
  </p>
  <p>Habían pasado siete años desde que ese mismo mensaje llegó por primera vez a mi celular. Al responder, la inocente solicitud de un chico que se había enamorado de otro chico, jamás consideré el impacto que causaría en la vida de mis dos amigos. Aunque no soy culpable de las buenas y malas decisiones que Camus y Milo tomaron, si me siento responsable de haber ayudado al destino con su primer encuentro.</p>
  <p>A Milo lo conocí en mi primer año en la Facultad de Artes donde coincidimos en todas las clases, aunque no éramos amigos (ya que él era demasiado llamativo en todo lo que hacía) en nuestro segundo año en la universidad, tuvimos la suerte de compartir horario nuevamente. En ese inicio de curso, mientras caminábamos hacia el taller de Dibujo Experimental, nos topamos con un joven pelirrojo, cuyo rostro dibujaba una mueca de incredulidad al observar cada rincón de nuestra facultad, lo cual me indicó que: estaba perdido.</p>
  <p>Jale a Milo del brazo, que iba perdido en su propio mundo, para que me acompañará a socorrer al muchacho.</p>
  <p>—Hola, ¿necesitas ayuda? —Aunque mi voz lo tomó por sorpresa, noté que agradeció la atención sobre su situación.</p>
  <p>—Estoy buscando el salón D118 —dijo un poco apenado.</p>
  <p>—Tienes suerte amigo, nosotros vamos para allá —intervino mi acompañante—. Mi compañero hippie es Shaka —me señaló—. Soy Milo —se presentó mientras extendía su mano hacia el joven.</p>
  <p>—Camus —respondió el gesto—. Me perdí. Soy de Arquitectura.</p>
  <p>Aunque fue un burdo saludo, noté como sus miradas se perdieron en el otro hasta que ambos recordaron que yo también estaba ahí. Pasando las cortesías iniciales los tres nos encaminamos rumbo al aula.</p>
  <p>La conversación posterior a la clase, a pesar de las reservadas respuestas de Camus y los irónicos comentarios de Milo, me permitió apreciar más de las sutiles miradas de nuestro visitante sobre mi compañero quien, al notar la atención extra (y por irónico que fué), juraría que estaba nervioso. Debo admitir que la situación, además de cómica, me dio el augurio de una buena amistad entre los tres. No obstante cuando Milo recibió un mensaje de Dohko, otro chico lo suficientemente raro para ser considerado su amigo, mi azulado compañero decidió abandonarnos.</p>
  <p>Mientras se alejaba, Camus comentó— Milo es singular —antes de seguir con nuestra plática.</p>
  <p>Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no creí que hablara únicamente de su extravagante cabello teñido de azul. Esa misma noche, cuando llegó el mensaje solicitando el contacto de Milo, entendí que ese «singular» quería decir: «es interesante, es diferente y me gusta».</p>
  <p>Aunque el inicio de su amistad no fue un cuento de hadas, cuando me enteré de su noviazgo estuve feliz por ellos, pues mi intuición (que casi nunca falla) me dijo que son almas gemelas.</p>
  <p>Y hoy, que se vuelve a presentar esta oportunidad, pienso que mi ayuda servirá para que juntos puedan sanar viejas heridas mal cicatrizadas.</p>
  <p>
    <em>22:54</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Contacto: Milo Xenidis</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Te deseo suerte.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>—Shaka.«</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Lluvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>¡Bésame! hemos traspasado los límites. Dejemos pasmada a la gente a nuestro alrededor y por la noche unámonos como relámpagos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Fila Me —Kostas Martakis—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>«¿Recuerdas todavía esa noche Milo?» Llovía justo como hoy. Fue a principios de enero, cuando Shura invitó a varios compañeros de carrera a festejar su cumpleaños en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad. Aunque tú sólo me conocías a mí no dudaste en acompañarme.</p>
  <p>Muchos de los detalles de la celebración son borrosos, gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que ingerimos. Pero si recuerdo que, cuando me sentí un poco mareado, me ayudaste a llegar una de las habitaciones con baño para que vomitara. Aunque tú no estabas en un mejor estado que el mío. De camino tropezamos con todo lo que estaba a nuestro paso. Sí, éramos un desastre.</p>
  <p>Cuando el agua ayudó a mi mente a recobrar un poco de su cordura habitual, te encontré sentado en un sillón donde observabas la lluvia caer mientras me esperabas. El sonido de las gotas contra el vidrio apaciguó la estridente música de la fiesta y tu semblante, tenuemente iluminado por la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana, me regaló la escena más bella que había visto en toda mi vida.</p>
  <p>Con cuidado me senté a tu lado y dije algo sobre: «lo tranquilo que estaba y que no quería regresar a la fiesta, aunque Shura se molestara conmigo». Y sé que me apoyaste cuando te recargaste en mi hombro y comenzaste a tararear una canción. Tus acciones, a pesar de su simpleza, me llenaron de una felicidad que no pude describir. «Eras justo lo que necesitaba», aunque tienes pésima entonación y te pusiste a jugar con mi cabello, comprendí que no quería estar con otra persona en el mundo.</p>
  <p>«¿Qué sucedería si te besaba?», pensé. Era obvia la atracción entre nosotros y cada uno de los detalles que habías tenido conmigo me dejó claro que no te ibas a negar a mi acción; si ya habías soportado los comentarios fuera de lugar de DM y Afrodita, y no huiste cuando Aioria y Aldebaran te amenazaron por ser un roba amigos, sólo hacía falta que uno de los dos diera el primer paso.</p>
  <p>Pero, «¿y si algo salía mal?» No quería perderte, no a tí que me habías hecho olvidar mis problemas, me habías escuchado, me habías hecho reír por seis meses. No quería alejar a la única persona de quien me había enamorado.</p>
  <p>Volví a la realidad cuando sentí tus labios sobre mi mejilla, en un toque sutil. Al separarte tus brillantes ojos azules me sedujeron y, en una clara invitación para acercarme más, tomaste un mechón de mi cabello y lo besaste; la cual no rechace.</p>
  <p>Recuerdo tus manos recorriendo mi espalda, tus labios robándome el aliento con cada beso, el aroma de tu perfume cuando me dediqué a acariciar tu cuello, tu voz gimiendo mi nombre cuando entraba en ti y lo divertido que fue verte despertar con el cabello alborotado la mañana siguiente.</p>
  <p>Sí, cada vez que la lluvia cae es imposible no pensar en esa noche: «cuando decidí que besarte valía cualquier sacrificio». Y hoy al ver cómo te alejas con el rostro enojado me pregunto: «si por el precio a pagar ¿tomé la decisión correcta?»</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pelea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>En los días nublados, comienza a llover. Viajemos juntos hasta el arco iris pues sobre las nubes está soleado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Freedom Fighters —Miyavi—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Volteas hacia la ventana del auto y comienzas a contar hasta diez, tratas de calmar el enojo que hierve en tí para no comenzar una pelea de insultos con el hermano menor de Camus, pero la sonrisa burlona en la cara de suricata de Surt y sus comentarios malintencionados te dificultan ignorarlo.</p>
  <p>—Se honesto Milo. ¿Con cuántos profesores te acostaste para que te dieran esa beca a Estados Unidos?</p>
  <p>Su chillante voz te saca de tus pensamientos y usas el espejo retrovisor para fulminarlo con la mirada. Simplemente no te vas a dejar insultar por un niño mimado.</p>
  <p>—Con ninguno. Porque a diferencia de muchos yo tengo algo que se llama talento —respondes tratando de ocultar tu molestia.</p>
  <p>Generalmente no te gusta portarte como un engreído, pero el muy imbécil no se calla y tu paciencia estaba en -50. Además Surt debe intuir que el tema de tu viaje es un punto sensible para Camus, por lo que está aprovechando la ocasión para molestarlos.</p>
  <p>—¡Sí, aja! —se burla—. Eso mismo dicen las actrices porno y tienen de todo menos talento.</p>
  <p>—Surt, cállate —gruñe Camus al fin, después de estar varios minutos en silencio y sin despegar la vista del camino.</p>
  <p>—¡Oh! Vamos Camus, no puedes ser tan ingenuo. Por algo no te mencionó que se inscribió al concurso y sólo te lo dijo después que te mostraron la nota de Milo en el periódico escolar —suelta con ponzoña.</p>
  <p>Al ver como Camus aprieta con fuerza el volante, entiendes que aún sigue molesto por ese asunto.</p>
  <p>—No te tengo que dar explicaciones de mis actos —respondes enojado.</p>
  <p>Y es verdad. Ya habías hablado con Camus y a él sí le explicaste que: no le contaste nada porque no creías ganar; y así, en caso de perder, él no sentiría lastima por ti. Jamás lo hiciste para lastimarlo pero al parecer aún no lo entiende.</p>
  <p>—Milo, hizo lo que creyó correcto —suelta de pronto—. Me mostró su proyecto y sé que trabajó arduamente para conseguir la beca.</p>
  <p>Sus palabras, aunque mostraban comprensión, son serias y cortantes, lo cual te inquieta.</p>
  <p>—Eso dice él —interrumpe Surt—. Todos los artistas fingen que estudian, sólo pintan unos cuantos rayones, se quitan la ropa para no moverse durante horas y proclaman que «hacen arte».</p>
  <p>La conversación se estaba saliendo de control, él podrá ser el hermano de tu novio pero ya no te vas a quedar callado.</p>
  <p>—Sólo un ser con tan poco cerebro y nula sensibilidad ante el mundo es incapaz de comprender que el arte es una forma de expresión libre, y que cualquiera le da el significado que más se adapte a su entorno —explicas—. Y es obvio que para los descerebrados, que no ven más allá de su nariz, el arte sólo son rayas, y se excitan tan sólo con ver un cuerpo desnudo sin comprender absolutamente nada.</p>
  <p>—Milo basta, por favor —dice Camus poniendo su mano sobre tu rodilla—. Y Surt, si no quieres regresar caminando, cierra la boca —ordena para ponerle punto final a esa conversación.</p>
  <p>Sueltas un suspiro. «Esto se volvió un desastre», piensas mientras regresas tu vista a la ventana. El resto del camino, hasta tu casa, nadie dijo nada más. Pero eso no impidió que Surt te dejara ver su risa burlona porque había logrado su objetivo.</p>
  <p>Dentro de tu habitación, te dedicas a sacar tu frustración usando los pinceles como puñales, llenos de tinta roja y negra, sobre un pequeño lienzo. El mensaje de disculpa de Camus llega media hora más tarde y aunque te sientes menos frustrado no quitaba dos asuntos de tu mente: Camus sigue muy molesto y su hermano es un completo idiota.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cinco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Le pregunto a mi corazón ¿Por qué quiero callar mis sentimientos con besos?... La lluvia cae con fuerza mientras te borra, y soy incapaz de esconder que yo aun te amo</em>
  </p>
  <p>Everlasting —L’Arc en Ciel—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Jamás me di cuenta el momento en que mi vida se volvió tan rutinaria, cada día lo puedo resumir en cinco acciones: despertarme y arreglarme para ir a trabajar; comprar un expreso doble en la cafetería cercana a la oficina; visitar las obras para verificar el avance de los proyectos; regresar a casa para alimentar y pasear a Siberian, mi perro, y dormir. Los pequeños cambios se producen cuando tengo que abastecer mi despensa y los fines de semana cuando Isaac viene a quedarse.</p>
  <p>Conocí a Isaac cuando entré a trabajar como pasante a una reconocida firma de arquitectos y, aunque sólo es cinco años mayor que yo, él era el Coordinador General de Proyectos. Me sentí afortunado de que alguien como Isaac confiara en mí y, aunque era severo con todos los que estábamos a su cargo, fue su determinación y liderazgo lo que me hizo despertar una gran admiración hacia él. Algo que con el pasar del tiempo mutó a cariño.</p>
  <p>Aunque admito que desde el inicio hubo algunos coqueteos de su parte, los cuales no rechace del todo, no fue hasta que me asignaron al área de Planificación Urbana que decidimos tener una relación estable.</p>
  <p>Realmente quiero a Isaac pues, en los casi tres años que hemos estado juntos, me he dado cuenta de que compartimos las mismas ambiciones y aficiones. A su lado puedo pasar una tarde de sábado leyendo acompañado de un buen café, nos gustan las caminatas en el parque junto a Siberian, tenemos cenas románticas en costosos restaurantes, disfrutamos de las mismas películas y del arte en general. Realmente, con él tengo la vida que siempre imaginé para mí.</p>
  <p>Pero desde hace unos meses me siento atrapado en una masa gris. No me había dado cuenta de ellos hasta que, visitando un museo, me encontré con un nombre que borré de mi vida: Milo Xenidis. Me pareció curioso como dos palabras escondidas en los créditos de una exposición, despertaron un punto de color azul que se está haciendo cada vez más y más grande. Y que por el gran cariño que le tengo a Isaac debo mitigar.</p>
  <p>Creí que mi mundo era perfecto hasta que la vida se encargó de darme una puñalada por la espalda, pero fue el propio Isaac quien se encargó de apuntalar la daga.</p>
  <p>—¿Aún piensas en Milo?</p>
  <p>Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa. Pues no esperaba oír esa pregunta de los labios que se dedicaban a besar mi cuello.</p>
  <p>—No —respondo por inercia, ocultando que tiene razón.</p>
  <p>—Mientes —dice antes de pasar su lengua por un punto sensible.</p>
  <p>Milo se volvió un tabú entre nosotros desde antes de iniciar nuestra relación, pues yo hice hasta lo imposible por borrarlo de mi vida y así dar vuelta a la página para estar plenamente con Isaac. Pero ese viejo amor se abre paso en mente cada vez que mi cerebro no está ocupado con diseñar nuevos espacios, o en medio de un orgasmo.</p>
  <p>—Sé que piensas en él —susurra en mi oído— tal vez no lo haces en este momento —da una leve mordida—. Pero desde hace semanas he visto la mirada que solías tener cuando eran pareja.</p>
  <p>—Te equivocas —refuto.</p>
  <p>—Cam, te conozco mejor de lo que te imaginas —me besa los labios—. Y creo que es hora de que dejes de negar lo obvio.</p>
  <p>—Isaac, yo... —pone un dedo sobre mis labios y no me deja hablar.</p>
  <p>—No digas nada que no sientas —suspira—. Mejor bésame y déjame mantener esta fantasía hasta el amanecer.</p>
  <p>Y eso hice. Aunque me duele admitirlo, lo que nos unía había terminado.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pequeño</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aunque vivimos torpemente, brillamos. Porque tú estás a mi lado.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Heaven —Janne Da Arc—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Estás furioso a causa de ese estúpido profesor de serigrafía, el cual juras que tiene algo en tu contra. Pero eso no importa, pues se fue al carajo todo tu esfuerzo del último mes. Piensas en cuánto tiempo invertiste en la creación de tu proyecto final: desde el concepto que ibas a plasmar, la preparación de los positivos y marcos que ibas a emplear, hasta las horas que estuviste buscando el papel perfecto para la impresión. Todo para que ese inepto rompiera tus primeras pruebas de color y dijera muy sutilmente (notese el sarcasmo): «si vas a presentar esto para pasar mi clase, te recomiendo que vayas buscando los requisitos para el extraordinario». Y eso decidiste que ibas a hacer antes de mandar todo al diablo.</p>
  <p>Necesitas ver a Camus, aunque eso implique esperarlo por casi dos horas. Mientras vas caminando hacia su facultad, te das cuenta de lo dependiente que te has vuelto de él pero necesitabas sentir su apoyo. Además eres consciente que él tendrá una opinión más objetiva de lo que tú ofuscada mente te dicta hacer (implantar una bomba en los talleres de serigrafía, por ejemplo).</p>
  <p>Aunque Camus se sorprende de verte afuera de su salón, no duda en seguirte hasta la cafetería dónde deja que desahogues toda tu frustración; en ningún momento te interrumpe, lo cual agradeces.</p>
  <p>Al terminar tu relato buscas su mirada tratando de recibir algún consejo, aunque sólo te dice: —¿Quieres ir al cine? Hoy proyectan una película que quiero ver.</p>
  <p>Al escuchar su indiferencia, te dan ganas de darle un golpe, ¿cómo se le ocurría proponerte eso?, ¿que no ve el predicamento en el que te encuentras? Es obvio que no quieres ir al cine, necesitas palabras conciliadoras, un consejo, algo. No esperás un «Amor, no te preocupes», pues ustedes no son cursis; pero mínimo esperas oír un «Milo, yo te ayudo a deshacerte de ese sujeto», pero no, Camus sólo te quería distraer de…</p>
  <p>En ese instante tu cerebro hace click al entender su plan. Ése sexy hombre pelirrojo conoce a la perfección cómo trabaja tu mente y sabe que sólo estás haciendo un berrinche. Uno con el que no vale la pena discutir, pues difícilmente vas a escuchar opiniones contrarias. Así que ha optado por lo más simple: hacer que olvides el mal rato.</p>
  <p>Suben a su auto para dirigirse a un pequeño cine del centro de la ciudad, el favorito de Camus, donde se especializan en proyectar películas de arte. A ti también te gusta, pues no van las típicas personas molestas que se dedican a golpear tu asiento y platicar en plena función. Mientras ven la película no puedes evitar pensar en todos los pequeños pero significativos detalles que tiene contigo, como: dejarse abrazar cuando mueres de frío, conocer a tus hermanos, escucharte cuando estás frustrado y seguirte en muchas de tus tontas ideas. Todo te demostraba cuánto te quiere.</p>
  <p>Quien ve por fuera la actitud de Camus, cada pequeña acción debe parecer insignificante. Pero para ti, que sabes lo difícil que le es expresar sus sentimientos, la suma de todas ellas es la forma en que le grita a los cuatro vientos cuánto te ama. O por lo menos eso te gusta imaginar.</p>
  <p>Al terminar la película, y con tu ira al mínimo, Camus por fin te pregunta:</p>
  <p>—Y, ¿qué es lo que te piden para el extra?</p>
  <p>Evitas sonreír como un idiota, pues no puedes ocultar que con cada segundo que pasa amas más y más a Camus.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Infancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Si tienes la oportunidad, enamórate de alguien. Si eres valioso para esa persona, también serás amado. ¿No es así?</em>
  </p>
  <p>We Love You —Miyavi—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Saga</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Termino de acomodar la comida recién comprada para la cena de esta noche. Como es una ocasión importante, decidí no exponernos al nulo talento culinario de los Xenidis porque por fin conoceré a Camus Augier.</p>
  <p>Durante meses no he dejado de escuchar maravillas sobre él susodicho, al punto de que muero de curiosidad por ver al hombre que puso el mundo de Milo de cabeza. Incluso Kanon me dijo que «el pretendiente es una buena persona», y no pongo en duda su palabra (la mayoría de las veces) pero como el hermano mayor y quién debe dar la cara ante nuestros padres, es mi deber juzgar que Camus sea digno de estar con Milo.</p>
  <p>El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me indica que la pareja ha llegado, salgo rápido de la cocina para recibirlos y admito que quede sorprendido al ver al joven que acompaña a Milo. Incluso siento la mirada de mi gemelo diciendo «te lo dije», ya que Camus es muy distinto a la clase de novio que imaginaba para mí hermano. Siempre pensé que saldría con un malandrín, o al menos con alguien tan raro como él, pero por fortuna Camus es muy normal, en apariencia al menos.</p>
  <p>—Camus es un placer, soy Saga —digo al ver lo nervioso que está.</p>
  <p>—Me da gusto volver a verte. Y relájate, no te vamos a comer —comenta Kanon para romper la tensión.</p>
  <p>—El gusto es mío. Gracias por invitarme —habla un poco nervioso mientras me entrega una bolsa con un flan dentro.</p>
  <p>—Por lo menos, esta vez no estás a medio vestir y comiéndote a besos a mi hermanito —dice Kanon con burla.</p>
  <p>Felicito internamente a mi gemelo, pues sabía que él tampoco iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a los tortolos. Aunque la diversión nos dura poco, pues Milo de inmediato nos acusa de ser de la peor calaña y que de seguro tenemos un plan para hacerlos sentirse incómodos; y no le faltaban razones pues en sus diecinueve años de vida le tocó ser la víctima de todas nuestras travesuras. Así que no me queda de otra más que prometerle que nos comportaremos, aunque no se la vamos a dejar tan fácil.</p>
  <p>Tras las presentaciones iniciales, me dedico a servir la cena y a preguntar banalidades, ya que necesito crear el ambiente perfecto para pasar al «Plan B» y Camus, para mi desgracia, está muy atento a todo lo que hacemos; posiblemente porque esta situación es demasiado incómoda para él. Por fortuna el novio logró relajarse al momento de servir el postre.</p>
  <p>—Se honesto Camus —inicia Kanon—. ¿Qué intenciones tienes con nuestro Bichito? —lanza la pregunta con voz seria mientras comienza a cortar el flan.</p>
  <p>Contengo las de ganas de reír al ver cómo el susodicho pasa del color blanco a un rojo casi tan intenso como su cabello, es muy divertido. Es obvio que tiene en la mente hacerle cosas muy malas a Milo, o peores de las que ya está haciendo.</p>
  <p>—Muchas —suelta de golpe—. Tengo muchas intenciones, pero juro que todas son buenas —aclara Camus.</p>
  <p>Su respuesta me hace pensar que es un chico muy listo o mi hermano le dijo qué contestar. Al ver sonreír a Milo comprendo que es la segunda.</p>
  <p>—Ya, déjenlo en paz —reclama Milo en un vano intento por defender a su novio, sin darse cuenta que acaba de morder el anzuelo del «Plan B».</p>
  <p>—Pero Bichito, nosotros sólo queremos hacerle una pequeña advertencia —digo con tono preocupado —ya que, como él no te conoce desde que naciste, es nuestro deber como tus hermanos informarle que: si estas un poco mal de la cabeza, se debe a que Kanon te dejó caer de bebé desde la cuna.</p>
  <p>—¡Oye, no! —se queja Milo al verse atacado.</p>
  <p>—Saga tiene razón, esa es una posible causa de tu demencia —complementa Kanon—. Y, como experto en estos temas, también cabe la posibilidad de que, al tragar algunos litros de agua con cloro cuando Saga te empujó sin salvavidas a la alberca, eso matara varias de tus neuronas.</p>
  <p>—No les hagas caso —protesta Milo viendo a Camus sin saber qué hacer.</p>
  <p>—Hablando en serio Camus, desde que Milo jugaba con sus amigos imaginarios de niño, creemos que su caso es incurable —informa Kanon con fingida preocupación. —Sigue mi consejo y ¡huye ahora que puedes!. Tú no cargas con la maldición de compartir el 50% de sus genes, como nosotros.</p>
  <p>Al escuchar eso último, Camus no soporta más y comienza a reír y, con tal de enterarse de más infortunios y travesuras de Milo durante su infancia, nos incita a que le contáramos otras anécdotas. Lo cual me alegra, pues eso nos demuestra lo mucho que ama a nuestro hermano, que es lo único que nos importa. Por su parte, Milo se hunde en su silla rojo como un tomate, de seguro pensando en que «traer a Camus a cenar fue una pésima idea».</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flojo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>El «amor» es como la arena, ¿verdad? Aunque lo cojas, se te escurre entre los dedos.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Greed Greed Greed —Acid Black Cherry—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Aioria</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Se dice que «la curiosidad mató al gato» y, aunque yo soy un león, no voy a negar que me consume el no saber quién es el responsable de los recientes cambios de humor de Camus pues, en los tres años que llevo de conocerlo, es la primera vez que lo veo suspirar mientras ve hacia la nada, o enojado porque «alguien es un entrometido de lo peor». Y, como mi amigo es tan hermético con sus sentimiento, es obvio que no me va a decir absolutamente nada; por lo que junto a mis compinches, Afrodita y Aldebarán, tomé la decisión de hacer lo que cualquier camarada preocupado haría por otro: espiarlo.</p>
  <p>Desde hace tres meses Camus comenzó a tomar una asignatura en la Facultad de Artes, y aunque nos aseguró que lo más relevante de la clase es la forma en que le permite expresar mejor su creatividad, con el pasar de las semanas comencé a sospechar que había encontrado algo mucho más interesante que pintar desnudos con manchas de acuarelas y esponjas. Estoy contento de que Camus comience a expandir sus horizontes al congeniar con nuevas personas, pero me gustaría que nos tuviera la confianza suficiente para hablarnos de quién lo hace sonreír con cada mensaje que le envía.</p>
  <p>La misión de hoy consiste en: seguir a Camus, a una distancia prudente y lo más sigilosos posible; ver al objetivo y regresar a nuestra biblioteca a terminar los planos y renders que necesitamos para la última clase. Pan comido. Pero no contaba con que mis acompañantes no conocían el significado de la palabra «discreción».</p>
  <p>—El arquitecto que planeó el acomodo de estos edificios tiene nula noción del espacio y del buen gusto —se queja Afrodita.</p>
  <p>—Aunque debes admitir que es interesante ver tantos murales —comenta Aldebarán.</p>
  <p>—Ya, guarden silencio —los fulmino con la mirada—. Se supone que estamos de incógnitos, así que cállense o se regresan a hacer los renders que nos faltan.</p>
  <p>—Amargado —bufa Afrodita.</p>
  <p>Seguimos a Camus por algunos minutos, nos sorprendemos cuando se topa con un joven castaño al cual saluda con un simple movimiento de mano antes de seguir su camino, hasta que finalmente, mi amigo, entra a un gran salón donde un joven rubio le hace señas para que se siente en el restirador de a lado.</p>
  <p>—¿Creen que sea él? —dice Aldebarán.</p>
  <p>—No lo creo —refuta Afrodita —tiene la misma emoción como si hablara con nosotros.</p>
  <p>Y era verdad, aunque se nota que el rubio le agrada mantiene su semblante serio. Hablan por unos cinco minutos antes de que un chico de cabello azul entre al salón. Y ¡bingo!, la sonrisa discreta que se asoma en el rostro de Camus me indica que es él a quien buscamos; no obstante, el gesto muta a una mirada llena de dolor cuando el recién llegado ignora las señas del rubio y se va a sentar lo más lejos que puede de ellos.</p>
  <p>No se tiene que ser un genio para notar lo diferentes que son y me viene a la cabeza la frase de: «los polos opuestos se atraen».</p>
  <p>—Bueno, por un trasero así hasta yo dejaba de ser tan frío —suelta sin disimulo alguno Afrodita, sacándome de mis pensamientos.</p>
  <p>—No creo que a tu doctor le haga gracia que estés viendo de esa forma a otros hombres —comentó abochornado, ante la «sutileza» de mi amigo.</p>
  <p>—No creo que le importe, pues él tiene novia —suelta como si nada.</p>
  <p>—Sé que no es mi asunto, pero ¿por qué duerme contigo? —cuestiona Aldebarán.</p>
  <p>—Fácil. Soy el único con el que puede explorar sus raros fetiches, y viceversa.</p>
  <p>Con esa simple declaración Afrodita me hace sentir tranquilo, por extraño que parezca, y aunque Camus y su «amigo» están enojados, ambos han encontrado a la persona que hace que su mundo esté al revés, y es lo que todos necesitamos para sentirnos vivos: «ser amados», y puedo asegurar que ese chico azul hará eso y más.</p>
  <p>—Ya vámonos —digo mientras salgo de mi escondite— o Camus nos dirá que somos unos flojos irresponsables por no tener lista nuestra parte del trabajo para cuando él regrese.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Primera vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sí, te llevaré lejos de este mundo interminable. Aún si caemos con nuestras manos entrelazadas no será malo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Kaze Ni Kienaide —L'Arc en Ciel—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Al conocer a Camus notaste dos cosas: la primera (y obvia) es lo atractivo que es, no vas a negar que sus ojos color miel y rojiza cabellera te embelesaron, porque sería la mentira más grande que dijeras en tu vida. La segunda, y tratandolo un poco más, es lo frío y seco que puede llegar a actuar; lo cual intuyes es el resultado de una vida difícil.</p>
  <p>Y no es que lo juzgues, es sólo que verlo reprimir sus sentimientos te genera un poco de ansiedad, la cual empeoró cuando accidentalmente descubriste sus problemas con la comida. Ese viernes Camus huyó al terminar la clase que compartían, aún no sabes qué te motivó a seguirlo pero al encontrarlo en los baños volviendo el estómago, todo en tu cabeza cobró sentido. Al verse descubierto, te pidió que no le dijeras nada a Shaka, lo cual aceptaste a regañadientes; aunque no ibas a dejar el asunto fácilmente, pues lo enfrentaste y le ofreciste tu ayuda, a lo que el muy imbécil te respondió: «Antes de querer ser la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, deberías tratar tus propias rarezas». Eso te ganaste por querer ser buena gente.</p>
  <p>Decidiste que «Camus ya no existiría para ti», así que cada vez que él se acerca tú te alejas e ignoras los miles de mensajes que te han llegado al celular, pidiendo disculpas, pues no quieres saber nada de ese sujeto. Incluso tu actitud ya alarmó a Shaka, quien está tratando de indagar lo que sucedió entre ustedes y, como no le has dicho nada, se la pasa dándote sermones por ser un mal amigo y tratar horrible a Camus.</p>
  <p>Desde eso han pasado tres semanas y hoy, cuando llegaste a la universidad, un ente pelirrojo aprovechó que sigues medio dormido para secuestrarte en su auto, en un intento desesperado porque lo escuches.</p>
  <p>—Disculpa, pero no me dejaste otra opción —dice mientras comienza a conducir y te señala un vaso con café recién comprado. —Por favor, escuchame.</p>
  <p>Durante varios minutos Camus habló sobre los problemas que tiene con su familia: comenzando con su madre, una mujer que en sus palabras «jamás debieron obligar a tener hijos» y quien no deja de reclamarle que al tenerlo le arruinó la vida. Seguido de sus hermanos Surt y Sinmone, el primero, meses menor que él, hace todo lo que sus padres dicen pero tiende a huir de casa cuando hay discusiones; mientras su hermana es una niña de doce años muy caprichosa. Y finalmente de su padre, quien los abandonó hace años, sólo dijo: «se aparece una vez al mes, deja dinero, compra todo lo que sus hijos quieren y se cree un buen padre».</p>
  <p>También te contó cómo sus problemas con la comida comenzaron desde que su padre se fue, ya que ahora es él quien soporta los gritos y peleas con su madre. Y que, cuando descubriste «su secreto», fue un día donde ambos discutieron.</p>
  <p>Mientras lo escuchabas, no evitaste comparar su vida y familia con la tuya, que si bien ambas distaban mucho de ser perfectas, sabes que son felices y, aunque no lo admitas en voz alta, sentiste lástima por él.</p>
  <p>—Lo que te acabo de contar no justifica en nada lo que te dije el otro día. Y comprenderé si después de esto quieres que me aleje de ti, —toma tu mano—. Por favor perdóname.</p>
  <p>—Aún estoy molesto pero no te voy a hacer a un lado, como diría el hippie de Shaka: «para eso están los amigos».</p>
  <p>—Gracias Milo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.</p>
  <p>Tú también querías agradecerle, porque esa fue la primera vez que te dejó entrar en su vida.</p>
  <p>—Y por cierto, vas a ser tú el que le explique a Shaka todo esto. No pienso soportar otro de sus sermones —lo amenazas.</p>
  <p>Camus siguió conduciendo sin rumbo esa fría mañana de diciembre y, mientras ves el pasar de los edificios, tomas una decisión: «Harás hasta lo imposible por llenar de felicidad la vida del joven que está a tu lado».</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Mito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>¿Qué es el amor? ¿Qué es exactamente? Para mí es algo que no se puede explicar de ninguna manera, justo como soy yo y como eres tú. El amor es amor.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Aishiteru Kara Hajimeyou —Miyavi—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hace un par de semanas Milo dijo que le gustaría pintarme y admito que mi imaginación voló hacia la típica escena de la película Titanic, donde el protagonista dibuja a su co-estrella usando sólo un lujoso collar; así que acepté con gusto la sugerencia. Para mí desgracia la realidad dista mucho de cualquier fantasía erótica que llegué a imaginar. Su idea de «pintarme» no me requería como su modelo, sino de usar mi cuerpo como su lienzo; aunque traté de negarme al comprender sus intenciones, me fue imposible decirle que no a sus suplicantes ojos azules.</p>
  <p>Mi tortura lleva apenas dos horas, en las cuales el muy sinvergüenza ha pintado una galaxia sobre mi piel empleando su aerógrafo y diferentes tonalidades de azul, verde, morado y negro; a excepción del lado izquierdo de mi pecho donde, según el boceto, plasmará a Ganimedes vertiendo su ánfora y cuyo contenido correrá por mi pierna derecha. No obstante, mi agonía no es producto de llevar tanto tiempo de pie y desnudo, sino que, al sentir sus ojos observando a detalle cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y sus manos dejando sutiles toques, siento que es capaz de descubrir todos mis puntos débiles.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué yo? —las palabras escapan de mi boca y espero que el ruido de la compresora trabajando oculte mi voz.</p>
  <p>Pero al ver cómo Milo apaga la máquina y hace de lado el aerógrafo para buscar mi mirada, me hace saber que sí me escuchó.</p>
  <p>—Eres perfecto, Cam —dice poniéndose a mi altura—. Cuando me dejaron de tarea inmortalizar algo efímero sólo pensé en que, si algo tiene que durar para siempre, ese tienes que ser tú.</p>
  <p>La seguridad en sus palabras me hacen sentir como algo valioso, un tesoro, y saber que soy tan importante para Milo sólo me produce terror porque la vida me ha enseñado que: «las cosas buenas nunca duran para siempre».</p>
  <p>—Gracias —respondo tratando de ocultar lo que me hace sentir.</p>
  <p>—Cam, tú eres mi musa, y es mi deber inmortalizar tu belleza en mi obra —habla coquetamente.</p>
  <p>—Tonto —comento abochornado.</p>
  <p>—Tal vez, pero así me amas —dice rozando con su mano mi mejilla.</p>
  <p>Es imposible negarlo, amo sus locuras, sus ojos brillantes, su gran corazón, su cuerpo y todo de él; lo he hecho por dos años y eso me aterra.</p>
  <p>—Cam, ¿estás bien? —borra la sonrisa en su rostro al verme temblar.</p>
  <p>—Milo, un día «vas a dejar de quererme».</p>
  <p>No fue una pregunta, y él no lo entendió. Ya que sin pensarlo me abraza, en un intento desesperado de que sus brazos logren mitigar mis miedos.</p>
  <p>—Siempre te voy amar —su voz suena con tanta seguridad que realmente deseo creerle.</p>
  <p>—Eso espero —respondo hundiéndome en su abrazo, que reconforta un poco mi agitado corazón.</p>
  <p>No obstante, mi felicidad duró muy poco, ya que Milo se separa bruscamente al recordar que su acción podía arruinar parte de su trabajo.</p>
  <p>—Soy un idiota —comenta revisando los daños en la pintura—. Sólo va a necesitar unos pequeños retoques —suelta con alivio.</p>
  <p>Comienza a llenar la boquilla del aerógrafo, para continuar con su pintura del mito de acuario.</p>
  <p>—Te prometo que ya casi termino.</p>
  <p>Su declaración sólo indica que mi martirio durará, al menos, un par de horas más.</p>
  <p>—Y Cam, en cuanto terminemos con la sesión fotográfica, prometo entregarme a ti, así como Zeus lo hizo con Ganimedes —dice antes de volver a encender la compresora para seguir con su tarea.</p>
  <p>Intente sonreír ante sus palabras, pero su comparación con Zeus sólo me llenó de angustia, ya que: «por muy pasional que sea nuestra relación, ésta sólo durará un instante» y, así como el omnipotente dios creó una constelación para su amante, Milo obtendrá una magnífica fotografía para recordarme por toda la eternidad.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Postre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Al acercarse el final me inundan los recuerdos. Esto es lo último que puedo recordar.</em>
  </p>
  <p>My First My Last —Vamps—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cruzo rápidamente los pasillos de la Facultad de Artes en busca de Milo, hoy es su cumpleaños, el número veintidós para ser exacto, y no puedo esperar para encontrarlo y sorprenderlo con mi visita. Desde que terminé mis estudios universitarios, y me vi envuelto por la vida laboral, no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para verlo a diario; lo cual comenzó a ser un problema en nuestra relación.</p>
  <p>Sé que en estos momentos él está molesto conmigo gracias a que soy parte del equipo que compite por la realización del nuevo Conservatorio de la ciudad, lo cual me hizo cancelar los planes de fin de semana que tenía junto a Milo para celebrar su nacimiento. Noticia que obviamente lo puso furioso, sobre todo cuando le conté que pasaría el sábado y domingo en casa de Isaac trabajando en los planos y renders que presentamos en la licitación. Aunque le expliqué la importancia que este proyecto traerá a mi carrera laboral, en cuanto escuchó el nombre de mi jefe se hizo de oídos sordos y terminamos discutiendo una vez más.</p>
  <p>Por fortuna, Isaac me dio el día libre hoy, en recompensa por todo el tiempo extra que tuve que trabajar; el cual pretendo utilizar para volver a colocar una sonrisa en el rostro de Milo con la ayuda de su postre favorito. Sé que lo pondrá muy feliz. Realmente necesito recuperar lo que teníamos antes, me hace mucha falta no ver sus ojos brillando o su traviesa risa inundando mis sentidos, embriagándome para poder escapar por unos segundos de mi realidad.</p>
  <p>Cerca del auditorio de la escuela distingo su inconfundible cabellera azul dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de la facultad, me dispongo a alcanzarlo pero en eso veo que no está solo. Lo acompaña un joven rubio a quien reconozco como Shion. La escena me incomoda ya que veo a Milo, con una venda en los ojos, siendo guiado de una forma «muy íntima» por su lazarillo, quien lo sujeta por los hombros para ayudarle a sortear los escalones y rampas que se cruzan en su camino. Sin mencionar la forma en que Milo se deja abrazar cada vez que da un paso en falso y hace que apriete los dientes.</p>
  <p>Los sigo a lo lejos, y veo cómo su travesía finaliza en una improvisada fiesta, donde Dohko y Mü los esperan con un pastel, al parecer sus amigos habían tenido la misma idea que yo. Observó como Shion le quita la venda al festejado y, justo en ese instante, me quedo pasmado por la escena que tengo frente a mí: «Milo esta sonriendo», rie con verdadera felicidad. Incluso se lanzó sobre ellos para abrazarlos, pero huyeron cuando lo escucharon gritar que iba a besarlos.</p>
  <p>Ahí estaba el Milo que ya no está conmigo desde hace meses, a mí sólo me deja ver su lado molesto, celoso, triste, decepcionado e intolerante. Siempre estuve consciente que «él algún día se cansaría de mí», de lo poco que le podía dar, y es obvio que puede encontrar un reemplazo en cualquiera de sus amigos. Como Dohko, que es tan alegre como él; como Mü, con quien ha formado una buena amistad en muy poco tiempo; o con Shion, quien parece gustar de las atenciones de Milo.</p>
  <p>Comienzo a reprocharme, pues las señales siempre estuvieron ahí, presentes, desde que no me dijo que se había inscrito en el concurso para la beca a Estados Unidos. Aunque trató de justificarse, su acción sólo comprobó que él tenía metas donde yo no estaba presente. Seguido de sus constantes reclamos por mi falta de tiempo, cuando fue él el primero en alejarse de mí, o sus infundados celos contra Isaac.</p>
  <p>Doy la media vuelta para buscar un bote de basura, pues es obvio que no voy a necesitar más ese postre. Camino tan rápido como puedo para alejarme del lugar, del sitio donde mi mayor miedo se acaba de hacer realidad: «Milo no me necesita para ser feliz».</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sobrenatural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>En aquellos tiempos, los dos soñamos con la eternidad. Nos abrazamos y reímos como si nunca nos fuéramos a separar.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Orenji no Taiyou —Gackt &amp; Hyde—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Hace dos años tú vida dió un giro de 360° cuando, en una borrachera, te entregaste por primera vez a Camus. Desde esa noche ustedes habían iniciado un noviazgo, aunque jamás hubo una proposición, la verdad es que los sentimientos que los inundaron, desde que se conocieron, habían creado un vínculo muy fuerte que estaban dispuestos a compartir. Y el cual debían de celebrar.</p>
  <p>Se habían citado en el centro de la ciudad, donde todos los fines de semana se pueden apreciar diversas actividades y espectáculos en los recintos históricos; los cuales te encantan. Sin embargo, después de estar dos horas caminando sin encontrar algo que les llamara la atención, decidieron entrar a una librería de viejos; donde Camus parecía un niño pequeño buscando entre los estantes una nueva adquisición. Aunque tú también hacías lo mismo, pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo viendo lo feliz y despreocupado que estaba tu novio.</p>
  <p>—¡Milo! —exclamó lleno de emoción—. Este es el libro de Gaudí que me enamoró de la arquitecta —se puso de pie para mostrarte una página— mira lo bien que explica el estilo neogótico de la Sagrada Familia y cómo, a pesar de la estructura de metal, las formas orgánicas le restan rigidez a la construcción.</p>
  <p>No evitaste reír al ver lo feliz que estaba, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco.</p>
  <p>—Sé que amas a Gaudí, pero me voy a poner muy celoso si no conservas la misma emoción conmigo esta noche —dijiste con falsa molestia.</p>
  <p>—Tú me provocas de una forma muy diferente —susurró con voz sexy antes de besarte—. Pero no me vas a negar que Gaudí tiene lo suyo —comentó antes de volver a unir sus labios.</p>
  <p>Cuando al fin se separaron no evitaste reír.</p>
  <p>Pasaron una hora más revisando libros antes de salir del lugar con unas cuantas compras. Se sorprendieron de ver la calle casi vacía a causa de la lluvia, lo cual los obligó a correr hacia un restaurante para resguardarse del clima. El sitio estaba un poco lleno pero lograron encontrar una mesa pequeña, y lo suficientemente alejada del bullicio, para tener una comida romántica.</p>
  <p>Pasaron varios minutos hablando de lo acogedor que es el lugar aunque se centraron en discutir sobre lo bellas que eran las diferentes fotografías en blanco y negro que adornaban los muros. Cuando terminaron de comer pidieron dos tazas de café pues, estaban tan a gusto en esa pequeña burbuja que habían creado, que se negaban a salir de ella.</p>
  <p>—Cam, te amo —soltaste tratando de transmitirle todo lo que él te hace sentir—. Gracias por estar conmigo un año más.</p>
  <p>De tu chamarra sacaste una pequeña caja y se la entregaste a Camus. Él abrió con cuidado el obsequio y viste como se quedó sin palabras al revelar un reloj de plata.</p>
  <p>—Gracias, Milo —dijo mientras se lo probaba—. Me encanta.</p>
  <p>Él se puso de pie y se colocó detrás tuyo, con cuidado hizo tu cabello a un lado para poner sobre tu cuello una cadena con dos placas. Ambas tenían grabado sus nombres pero en una se leía la fecha en que se conocieron y en la otra el día de su aniversario.</p>
  <p>—No me gusta darle importancia al tiempo, pero en esos días fue cuando mi mundo se pintó de azul — susurró en tu oído.</p>
  <p>Morías de felicidad, tanto que te giraste bruscamente en busca de sus labios. No te importó el ruido que hiciste, pues en tu mente sólo existía este amor sobrenatural que sentías por ese hombre pelirrojo, el cual te consumía lentamente y necesitabas que llenase cada poro de tu cuerpo para poder seguir existiendo.</p>
  <p>Al separarse le dijiste— Vámonos, te necesito.</p>
  <p>Camus asintió con la cabeza y tomó tu mano para guiarte a la caja a pagar, al parecer él tenía la misma urgencia por estar contigo.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Reconciliación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No tengo la fuerza suficiente para alejarme ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me muero sin ti. Ante ti mi corazón no conoce la vergüenza, no tengo la culpa, porque haces que mi corazón se arrodille.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Not Strong Enough —Apocalyptica—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>La ansiedad me consume, aunque intento mantener mis emociones bajo control, tengo miedo de lo que encontraré al cruzar la puerta del restaurante. Milo dijo que vendría, pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que haya decidido no presentarse a la cita.</p>
  <p>Al entrar me dirijo a la barra a pedir un trago, necesito algo que me ayude a calmarme. Doy un vistazo al establecimiento y cuando mi mirada recae sobre un hombre rubio, cuyos ojos azules muestran a un guerrero dispuesto a ganar esta batalla, comprendo que el Milo de mis recuerdos ya no existe.</p>
  <p>Cuando mi bebida está lista, me dirijo hacia los sillones donde me espera. Me gustaría abrazarlo y agradecerle que esté aquí, tomar su mano, cualquier cosa para hacerle saber «cuánto lo he extrañado», pero su mirada me advierte que no tiente a la suerte.</p>
  <p>—Gracias por venir —digo para romper el hielo—. Y disculpa la tardanza, no esperaba encontrar tanto tránsito. ¿Cómo has estado Milo?</p>
  <p>—Estaba bastante bien, hasta hace un par de días cuando recibí tu llamada —comenta con desgano—. Realmente no quiero entrar en formalidades incómodas, dónde ambos mentiremos porque no sabemos qué decir —suelta con frialdad—. Estoy aquí porque, según tú, tenemos un tema muy importante de qué hablar. Así que te escucho.</p>
  <p>Tiene razón en que no tenemos tiempo para rodeos— Milo, sé que parece una locura pero no he podido olvidarte. Y me gustaría que tengamos una segunda oportunidad. Por favor, déjame formar parte de tu vida.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué? —su boca dispara una bala.</p>
  <p>—Te amo, sé que cuando salíamos jamás te lo dije. Pero ahora puedo hacerlo, y nunca dejaré de decirlo: «Te amo Milo».</p>
  <p>Sus expresivos ojos recuperan su viejo brillo al escuchar mis palabras, aunque su fría expresión no abandona su rostro.</p>
  <p>—No crees que ya es demasiado tarde —comenta con ironía.</p>
  <p>—Debí decírtelo antes, fue mi error no hacerlo —pongo mi mano sobre la suya—. Desde esa vez, que me dejaste de hablar tres semanas, comprendí que eras indispensable en mi vida. Pero soy diferente ahora. Tú me haces querer cambiar, y ahora puedo decirlo sin miedo: «te amo».</p>
  <p>—Y, ¿qué te hace diferente ahora? ¿Qué te detuvo antes? —dice con falso desinterés, lo cual me da un poco de esperanza.</p>
  <p>—Tu mejor que nadie sabes mi historia. Yo no creía en el amor. Y tuve miedo —me sincero—. Milo, todo lo que tú me ofreciste era abrumador, me sentía débil ante tí. Pero ahora ya no tengo miedo de expresarlo.</p>
  <p>Suelta una leve sonrisa—. Todo el mundo dice que «el amor nos hace más fuertes», eres al único que le produjo el efecto contrario.</p>
  <p>—Jamás me he considerado una persona normal —digo con la esperanza de hacerlo reír.</p>
  <p>—Me doy cuenta —veo una sonrisa adornando sus labios—. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta. ¿Por qué me quieres de nuevo en tu vida? —suelta una segunda bala.</p>
  <p>—Esto te sonará muy egoísta, y trillado, pero te amo y extraño tenerte a mi lado, tus sonrisas, tus locuras, todo de tí. Milo, a tu lado me sentía seguro, estaba completo y feliz</p>
  <p>—Y, ¿también extrañas nuestras peleas?</p>
  <p>—Eso no lo extraño y sé que, si me aceptas de nuevo, no todo será un paraíso; pero me esforzaré por cumplir todos los planes que teníamos juntos —aprieto su mano en señal de que no voy a dejarlo ir, «no esta vez».</p>
  <p>—Pero Camus —dice con voz dulce—. ¿No lo recuerdas? «Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos en esta vida».</p>
  <p>Ahí soltó la bomba. Fui muy estúpido al creer que la reconciliación sería sencilla, pero Milo no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Libro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A pesar de todo ese amor, todo estaba destrozado. Oh, ¿de verdad puedo caminar? Pues caigo en la melancolía del verano.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Natsu no yuutsu —L’Arc en Ciel—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Dhoko</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Milo entra al salón hecho una furia, aunque trate de ocultar su enojo para mí es un libro abierto, todo lo que no dice con palabras lo expresa todo su cuerpo.</p>
  <p>—Volviste a discutir con Camus —suelto cuando se sienta a mi lado y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro.</p>
  <p>No recibo respuesta (jamás esperé una), pues trae los audífonos puestos con la música a todo volumen, en un claro indicativo de que sólo busca un soporte que no le permita caerse en un abismo de amargura. Me gustaría ayudar a Milo, decirle que «se aleje de Camus» pero sé que ni gritando a todo volumen él va a escucharme. Sólo puedo esperar el momento en que la pequeña burbuja, que construyeron para salvaguardar lo que queda de su relación, explote. Tal vez suene muy egoísta de mi parte pero espero que eso haga regresar a mi viejo amigo, el que se la pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro burlándose de todo, aquel que tenía siempre una sonrisa en los labios y que hablaba hasta por los codos. Aquel «antes de enamorarse de Camus».</p>
  <p>De casualidad fui uno de los espectadores silenciosos de su relación. Aunque no estuve en el momento exacto en el que se conocieron, sí atestigüé la forma tan inocente en que Milo se enamoró. Antes de Camus lo vi salir con un par de chicos, los cuales terminaron huyendo ante su intensidad; y cuando él llegó a su vida, Milo no dudó en entregarle todos esos sentimientos desbordantes para hacerlo feliz. No le importó dar de más con tal de compensar lo que su amante no podía expresar. Y ahora eso le está cobrando factura.</p>
  <p>«¿Por qué habrán peleado esta vez?» me pregunto al ver como Milo suelta un suspiro.</p>
  <p>No voy a negar que estuve feliz cuando Milo se fue unos meses a otro país; eso demostró que había algo más en su mente que Camus (o estar pegado a él cada vez que tenían tiempo libre) y, aunque no contó con el apoyo total de su novio (razón por la que abordó el vuelo lleno de incertidumbre), verlo regresar con su nuevo amigo Mü y muchas experiencias nuevas, me hizo pensar que Milo ya no sería tan dependiente de Camus.</p>
  <p>En especial porque la compañía de Mü ha logrado revivir el antiguo espíritu de Milo. Con su inocente rostro de: «no rompo ni un plato», el estudiante de maestría en Literatura Dramática es capaz de encubrir sus comentarios irónicos y planes maestros para jugarle una que otra broma al siempre despistado Milo; y ver como esas jugarretas animan a mi amigo, al punto de hacerlo reír a carcajadas y hacer que cree estrategias para cobrarse alguna de las bromas de Mü, me da cierta tranquilidad pues, cuando llegue lo peor, ya no sólo estaré yo junto a él.</p>
  <p>También pienso que el hecho de que Milo esté más abierto a relacionarse con otras personas, se debe a que Camus no está cerca, gracias a su nuevo trabajo. Y aunque eso no impide estarle mandando mensajes a cada hora para checarlo o que discutan por teléfono, sí logra que Milo no corra en su búsqueda. Sobre todo ahora que se enfrascaron en un círculo vicioso donde pelean (ya sea por la falta de tiempo, los celos de Milo o la desconfianza de Camus) y al tercer día alguno da su brazo a torcer para jurarse que «nunca más se harán daño», antes de volver a iniciar.</p>
  <p>Y no dudo del amor que sienten el uno por el otro, es sólo que, no ven la perspectiva desde afuera de su frágil burbuja, Milo y Camus no son capaces de entender que: «si no se alejan, acabarán destrozando todo lo bueno que un día los unió». Ya no importa quién ponga el punto final.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Distancia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Odio las noches silenciosas donde la ansiedad me golpea y no puedo dormir. Puede que llorando me sienta mejor pero entonces terminaría por quedar sediento.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Re:Birth —Acid Black Cherry—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—«Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos en esta vida».</p>
  <p>Cuando esas palabras abandonaron sus labios, y tu cerebro logró procesarlas, algo en tu interior murió; además de tu capacidad de pensar correctamente y reaccionar ante la situación, pues debiste haberle gritado un «jodete», darle un golpe, aunque sea una seña con la mano, «algo»; no quedarte inmóvil apretando contra tu pecho el reloj de plata que te había devuelto y con la mirada fija en su espalda que se alejaba a paso firme de tu vida. Aún recuerdas la sensación del frío metal contra tu piel que te decía que «no habría una segunda oportunidad», que no esperaras una llamada de reconciliación, ni nada, ahora sólo eras tú y tu existencia.</p>
  <p>Aunque no te guste admitirlo, ese instante lo has recreado en tu mente tantas veces que ya perdió sentido, no vas a negar que aún te duele pero ya no como antes. Incluso comienzas a olvidar el tono de sus voz que empleó para decirte adiós, el color exacto de sus ojos o la cantidad de pecas que tiene. Lentamente se está convirtiendo en una silueta sin rostro, con algunos detalles como que tiene el cabello rojo y las manos frías.</p>
  <p>Hasta tu cerebro ya se cansó de torturarte con pensamientos sobre «¿cómo sería tu vida si aún estuvieran juntos?» Ya no imaginas cómo sería la casa que compartirían, o si habrías tomado cursos de cocina, ya has dejado de pensar en los posibles nombre para el perro, o que estarían ahorrando para visitar Rusia o cualquier país exótico. ¡Dioses! tenían tantos planes, como una pareja a punto de casarse, que jamás van a suceder.</p>
  <p>Ahora le mientes a todos proclamando que «enfocas tu existencia en disfrutar nuevas experiencias». Le dices a tus hermanos que estás bien, sonríes en compañía de Shion y Dohko cada vez que se reúnen para hablar de los viejos tiempos, o tratas de convencer a Mü, tu confidente, de que ese hombre ya es parte de tu pasado. Sabes que no cree del todo en tus palabras, ya que fue el único que escuchó de tu propia boca cuánto te dolió esa separación y que descubrió tu aventura secreta con Aioros.</p>
  <p>Sí, te sientes «tan muerto por dentro» que no te importó volverte el amante ocasional de un hombre casado que te envía flores, te invita a cenar y te hace el amor como salvaje en un hotel cada vez que discute con su esposa.</p>
  <p>Cuando Mü te cuestionó el porqué lo haces, le contestaste que era porque te atraen los morenos de ojos verdes. Le mentiste para no decirle estabas en esa relación porque «no sientes nada»: no te duele cuando, en las pláticas con la directora del museo, lo escuchas hablar de cuánto ama a Seika, lo maravilloso que es su matrimonio y cómo busca ser padre próximamente, (aunque sospechas que hay días que lo hace a propósito para intentar ponerte celoso); ni te estremeces cuando susurra palabras dulces en tu oído y te besa con pasión al estar solos, o después de un apasionado encuentro.</p>
  <p>De hecho no entiendes como no puedes sentir nada por Aioros, dejando de lado que lo que hacen esta muy mal, no puedes negar que es una buena persona: es atractivo, gentil con todos en el trabajo y firme cuando existen pequeños problemas en el montaje de las exposiciones; además de ser todo un erudito del arte con quien puedes pasar horas hablando de su pasión.</p>
  <p>En ocasiones piensas que «debes dejar esa relación» y buscar a otra persona que sí te haga «sentir algo» pero no sabes si lo encontrarás. Ya que, si la distancia te ha ayudado a olvidarlo a él, estás seguro que hará lo mismo con el curador de arte.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Animales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hemos corrido sin ser capaces de mirar hacia atrás. Repetimos las subidas y bajadas, a veces fueron dulces y otras veces agridulces.</em>
  </p>
  <p>To Be Free —Arashi—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Aldebarán</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Alde, ¿Camus te dijo si va a llegar tarde? —pregunta Aioria al ver que nuestro amigo lleva una hora de retraso, sin dejar de trabajar en los renders de nuestro proyecto de tesis.</p>
  <p>Honestamente no espero que venga hoy, pues debe de estar en el aeropuerto despidiendo a Milo y, aunque finja que no le afecta, esta breve separación debe ser algo muy doloroso.</p>
  <p>—No, pero debe de estar deseándole un buen viaje a Milo, ¿tú no harías lo mismo si fuera Marín?</p>
  <p>—Claro que no, me habría escondido en su maleta para no separarme de ella —dice en tono juguetón.</p>
  <p>—Eso sería impráctico —habla una voz detrás de Aioria, haciendo que pegue un brinco—. Casi compro un boleto para irme con él pero no puedo dejar que ustedes hagan solos el proyecto —dice Camus al sentarse.</p>
  <p>—Camus —noto su semblante cansado —¿Cómo te fue?</p>
  <p>—Bien, hubo un pequeño retraso en el abordaje y Milo dijo que me avisará en cuanto llegue —suspira.</p>
  <p>—Y, ¿cómo te sientes? —indaga Aioria.</p>
  <p>—Bien, supongo. No tienen de qué preocuparse. Además son sólo tres meses, no es que vayamos a separarnos para siempre —dice tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.</p>
  <p>—En eso tienes razón y Milo ¿seguro estaba muy emocionado? —pregunto para aligerar la tensión.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué son policías? —suelta un poco molesto, ya que estamos invadiendo de más su privacidad.</p>
  <p>—No, pero somos tus amigos —contesta Aioria.</p>
  <p>—Estaba muy emocionado —dice con tristeza—. Nunca antes había subido a un avión y, aunque Saga y su esposa Saori lo convencieron que no tiene nada que temer, las bromas de Kanon sobre los accidentes aéreos lo pusieron nervioso.</p>
  <p>—Si le da miedo volar, ¿por qué no se quedó? —cuestiona Aioria</p>
  <p>—Milo puede ser muy simple pero tiene ambiciones. Y un avión, o una pareja, no lo detendrán —se calla de golpe al ver que habló de más.</p>
  <p>—¿A qué te refieres? —le hago una seña para que sacara todo lo que lo consume.</p>
  <p>—Anoche, le pedí que huyeramos.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué? —grita Aioria, llamando la atención de todos en la biblioteca y un «shhhh» colectivo hace que se controle.</p>
  <p>—Le dije que se quedara conmigo, que subieramos a mi auto y huyeramos a cualquier lugar —suelta sumamente triste—. Sé que es una locura, pero a veces me siento cansado de todo e imagino que comenzar una vida nueva, con Milo a mi lado, es todo lo que necesito.</p>
  <p>Aioria y yo, no sabemos qué decir, rara vez Camus es tan abierto.</p>
  <p>—Obviamente dijo que no y, aunque bromeó con que él es el de las ideas locas, por muy romántico que suene ambos somos muy ambiciosos para tirarlo todo por el retrete —suspira—. No pongan esa cara. Sí, me decepcionó su respuesta, pero fue lo correcto. Aunque él ahora es un ave que surca el cielo lejos de mi —dice para dar fin a la conversación.</p>
  <p>Mientras trabajamos, pienso en todo lo que dijo Camus, y es verdad, «Milo ahora es un albatros que voló lejos de casa»; pero lo que Camus no sabe es que esos curiosos animales siempre vuelan de regreso a dónde está su corazón.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Enfermedad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Toco la dolorosa herida, te busco una y otra vez pero no puedo verte. Aún cuando estás junto a mí y no puedo ayudarte.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Lies and Truth —L'Arc en Ciel—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Death Mask</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Cuando Afrodita llamó para preguntar si podía atender a uno de sus amigos que se había metido en una pelea, jamás imaginé que mi paciente sería Camus. Verlo llegar un sábado por la tarde a mi consultorio, con un moretón sobre el ojo izquierdo que resaltaba de más por la palidez de su piel, una herida en la misma mejilla y el labio roto, fue algo realmente digno de ver.</p>
  <p>—Cubo, ¿quién te hizo eso? —dije mientras reviso su ojo.</p>
  <p>—DM, cierra la boca —me regañó Afrodita.</p>
  <p>—No te preocupes —intervino Camus—. Creo que, si me va a atender gratis, es justo que conozca que sucedió.</p>
  <p>—Te escucho —no esperaba menos.</p>
  <p>La verdad moría de curiosidad por saber quién lo había dejado así, ¿morbo?, pero por supuesto. No lo imaginaba iniciando una pelea como borracho de cantina, más bien apostaba por un intento de asalto.</p>
  <p>—Hace tres meses terminé con Milo, y... —hizo una pausa larga— bueno, para no entrar en banalidades, lo extraño y no sé si tomé la decisión correcta. Esta mañana fuí a buscarlo a su casa, necesitaba verlo, hablar con él y comprobar que no estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida. Pero no lo encontré. El que abrió la puerta fue uno de sus hermanos que obviamente me corrió del lugar.</p>
  <p>—Y, ¿te lanzó la puerta en la cara o el muy salvaje te corrió a golpes? —indagué mientras vertía alcohol sobre una gasa para desinfectar las heridas.</p>
  <p>—Si vas a preguntar idioteces mejor cállate —volvió a quejarse Afrodita.</p>
  <p>Volteo a ver a Afrodita, para que deje de molestar pues sé que él también muere por conocer lo sucedido. A lo cual sólo voltea la mirada.</p>
  <p>Camus hizo un gesto para que lo dejáramos continuar—. Su hermano dijo que él no estaba y me pidió que lo dejara en paz, que ya había causado mucho daño. Los golpes fueron porque intenté entrar a su casa y me puse a gritar que no me iba a ir hasta hablar con Milo —confesó abochornado.</p>
  <p>Imaginarlo haciendo semejante drama era muy divertido, tanto que casi me solté a reír, pero la mirada de Afrodita me hizo desistir en el acto.</p>
  <p>—¿Y Milo estaba ahí?, dime que no te partieron la cara en vano.</p>
  <p>—No. ¡Auch! —se quejó cuando aplique la gasa sobre su mejilla.</p>
  <p>—Lo siento, pero tengo que desinfectar bien —argumenté antes de continuar con mi labor.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué te hizo dudar? —lo cuestionó Afrodita, por fin dejando ver su curiosidad—. Estabas muy decidido a olvidarlo.</p>
  <p>—Hace un par de días dormí con Isaac y, mientras lo hacíamos —susurró— sentí que estaba traicionando a Milo. Creo que cometí un error.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué lo dejaste? —quise saber.</p>
  <p>—No lo sé. Todo me estaba asfixiado. Ya eran tantas peleas, tantas decepciones. Sentía que, si no le daba un alto a todo, lo iba a terminar odiando. Cuando ví que era más feliz sin mí, tuve miedo de que él me abandonara; así que me fui primero.</p>
  <p>—Básicamente: lo dejaste por cobarde. No, déjame hablar pececito —detuve a Afrodita y encendí mi cigarro—. No sé qué pasó entre ustedes y tampoco es algo que necesito saber. Sólo te diré esto porque eres fastidiable y te aprecio —vi cómo apenas si asintió con la cabeza—. Todas las parejas tienen problemas, ¿cierto? Pero cuando el miedo y la soberbia sobrepasan a la confianza y el amor, creo yo, que lo mejor es cortar por lo sano. Sacarlo de tu vida.</p>
  <p>Lo noté reflexionando sobre mis palabras.</p>
  <p>—Sólo piénsalo —continué—. Tu orgullo y terror a ser abandonado fue lo que te motivó a decir: «basta», en lugar de quedarte a solucionar. No sé si sus problemas tenían arreglo o no pero, si vivían como perros y gatos, ¿por qué seguir ahí? Tú mismo lo dijiste: «sentías que podías llegar a odiarlo», ¿para qué regresar a eso? —vi dudas en sus ojos—. Tuviste los pantalones para alejarte, ahora tenlos para aceptar las consecuencias.</p>
  <p>—DM —me amenazó Afrodita.</p>
  <p>—Cálmate pececito. Sé que no es mi asunto pero darme un tiempo con Helena me está volviendo un poco sentimental. Además, no quiero que este cubo regrese a su refrigerador cuando por fin logramos que se una a nuestras parrandas.</p>
  <p>—Gracias —dijo Camus—. Sabía que «dentro de ese muerto corazón tuyo, no todo está podrido».</p>
  <p>Todos reímos con ese último comentario, pero lo que dijo es cierto: mi corazón no esta del todo muerto y el de Camus tampoco. Sólo está contaminado de un virus llamado Milo, el cual necesita tiempo y el cuidado de las personas adecuadas, para sanar de esa enfermedad que lo hizo dependiente a un ex-amor y le impide ver hacia adelante.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Ridículo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Estoy rodeado por llamas ardientes y mi vida está en el desmoronado bote. Mis ojos temerosos miran fijamente el cielo y grito el nombre de Dios.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Forbidden Lover —L’Arc en Ciel—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—¿No lo recuerdas? «Tu y yo no podemos estar juntos en esta vida» —sueltas cada palabra cargada con todo el rencor que guardas, con tal de que él perciba aunque sea una milésima parte del dolor que te produjo cuando te rompió el corazón.</p>
  <p>Sientes una gran satisfacción al ver sus ojos tristes al escucharte pero él te dice— Milo, te amo —pronuncia con tono seguro y apretando tu mano, para no dejarte ir.</p>
  <p>No entiendes su insistencia, acaso cree que por repetir esa frase, como un mantra, vas a hacer como que nada pasó. Es tan ridículo que no evitas reír con ironía.</p>
  <p>—Sabes, hace años oírte decir «eso» me habría hecho la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero ya es tarde —alejas tu mano de su agarre.</p>
  <p>—Aún no es tarde —dice con desesperación mientras vuelve a tomar tu mano.</p>
  <p>Su acción te toma por sorpresa, no se parece el Camus que recuerdas, pero no vas a ceder. Ya lo habías decidido y aunque se te vaya la vida en ello te mantendrás firme—. Lo es, ya no soy el mismo tonto que te amaba y al que dejaste por irte a los brazos de tu «amado Isaac» —le reclamas y te vuelves a safar—. Además no te estuve esperando.</p>
  <p>—No te dejé por Isaac, me fuí porque todo me estaba consumiendo: tú, el trabajo, mi familia. Sentí que jamás podría hacerte feliz y que, cuando te dieras cuenta de todos mis defectos, me ibas a hacer a un lado —recuerda con tristeza—. Admito que después inicie una relación con Isaac. Aunque él logró opacar tu ausencia por un tiempo, jamás te olvide.</p>
  <p>Al escuchar que tus sospechas eran ciertas, sientes un dolor en el pecho que te hace cerrar los ojos un momento.</p>
  <p>—Milo —había aprovechado tu distracción para arrodillarse frente a ti y tomar tus manos—. No fui un santo y tampoco aseguro que tu lo fueras. No me importa si en estos tres años estuviste con otros hombres, no tengo la cara para reclamarte nada, pero podemos dejar todo atrás y comenzar algo nuevo juntos.</p>
  <p>Ver sus ojos tan cerca, oler su colonia y sentir sus frías manos abrigando las tuyas te hace estremecer, pero no vas a caer—. Camus, no seas ridículo —dices mientras lo ayudas a levantarse y esperas a que tome su lugar antes de continuar—. Hace años no fuimos capaces de confiar el uno con el otro, no entiendo por qué será diferente esta vez.</p>
  <p>—Tú lo dijiste, «ya no somos los dos jóvenes tontos de hace unos años» y sé que aún nos amamos —dice con confianza—. No lo niegues, el hecho que estés aquí es una prueba de ello; y te conozco, aunque trates de enmascararlo, veo como tus ojos brillan cada vez que te digo «te amo», o que no me rechazas del todo cada vez que te toco.</p>
  <p>Sus palabras te molestan por hacer semejante afirmación—. ¡No! Te equivocas, vine para decirte que «ahora soy muy feliz sin tí». Cambié Camus y…</p>
  <p>—Yo igual, estos años me concentré en hacer una vida perfecta, trabajé para comprar el loft y el auto que siempre quise, hace un par de meses dejé mi antiguo empleo y ahora me dedico al paisajismo urbano con Shura y Afrodita. Me siento muy cómodo con ellos. Adopté un perro Husky, se llama Siberian. He realizado algunos de los planes que hicimos pero, todos carecen de sentido sin ti, me haces falta Milo.</p>
  <p>Escuchaste cada palabra con atención, pues suena tan tranquilo y esperanzado. Incluso lo observas con detenimiento para confirmar que el hombre frente a ti es Camus pero, aún con esta revelación, respondes— No.</p>
  <p>—Milo, en verdad te amo.</p>
  <p>Esto comienza a cansarte y, si no pones un alto, intuyes que se llevarán toda la noche en lo mismo.</p>
  <p>—Sabes, durante meses te estuve esperando y, aunque Mü y Kanon me dijeron que era una pérdida de tiempo, quise creer en tí. El tiempo pasó y jamás recibí una visita, una llamada. Me hubiera conformado con un mensaje pero nunca llegó nada. Así que yo…</p>
  <p>—Sí lo hice —te interrumpe bruscamente—. Milo, te fui a buscar a los pocos meses, incluso Kanon me dió una paliza por mi atrevimiento.</p>
  <p>Quedaste estático al oírlo y tu corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, como no lo hacía en años. Estás tan nervioso que sólo puedes balbucear un— ¿Qué?</p>
  <p>Camus suelta un suspiro, antes de verte a los ojos y esa simple acción, te hace querer huír, pero en su lugar comienzas a rezarle a todos los dioses que conoces, con la esperanza de que uno te escuche y no se desate tu mayor miedo: «Que aún estás enamorado de Camus».</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Blanco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Si tan sólo fuera dolor, entonces no lo odiaría tanto. Pero «dolor» y «desamor» son cosas diferentes.</em>
  </p>
  <p>—Chou— Acid Black Cherry</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Mu</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Compartir un café con Milo, cada que necesita desahogarse, es una rutina que surgió como un acto de convivencia entre dos compañeros de cuarto, cuando nos conocimos en un campamento de arte en Estados Unidos; que dió por resultado una amistad inesperada, un viaje de un par de semanas (que se convirtió en una residencia sin fecha de regreso) y un terapeuta gratuito que le ahorra a Milo el bochorno de hablar con uno de sus hermanos.</p>
  <p>—Ya no entendí. ¿Le vas a dar una segunda oportunidad? —pregunto mientras veo como Milo termina de preparar su cuarta taza de café.</p>
  <p>—Le dije que «no y que deje de perder su tiempo», pero él insiste en que lo piense —dice revolviendo la crema en su bebida.</p>
  <p>—Milo, si de verdad no lo quieres de regreso debiste ser firme. Cuando te lo propones eres muy cortante —veo como no despega la mirada de su café—. Mira, no te voy a decir que hacer o no, pero si espero que consideres bien tus opciones antes de hacer una locura.</p>
  <p>—No tengo que considerarlo. No voy a regresar con él —comenta antes de darle un sorbo a su café.</p>
  <p>Milo suele cumplir con su palabra pero Camus es «especial», aunque trate de negarlo aún siente algo por él (casi tan fuerte y profundo como todo el rencor que demuestra) y eso es peligroso porque, en estos años, he visto como la herida que carga en el corazón no ha sanado. Durante este tiempo, Milo se ha encerrado en un caparazón donde no ha dejado que nadie entre pero, con el regreso de Camus, no sé si hará todo lo posible para mantenerlo alejado y no salir herido o, por el contrario, lo aceptará de nuevo en su vida.</p>
  <p>—No sé si eso me reconforta o me preocupa.</p>
  <p>—Deberías estar feliz por mí —dice agarrando una galleta para comerla.</p>
  <p>—Lo estaré —comento con una sonrisa—. «El día que dejes de actuar como un idiota al que no le importa nada y decidas ser feliz»; o cuando vea él ya pinta nada y huya corriendo porque le diste una patada en las bolas.</p>
  <p>—A veces siento que lo odias más que yo —dice con burla.</p>
  <p>—No lo odio, sólo no me cae bien; es una enorme diferencia —respondo en mi defensa—. Odiarlo significa reconocer que existe y prefiero gastar mi tiempo en tí. Quiero verte feliz, sea con Camus o lejos de él —noto su cara de asombro—. Deja de ser la dama en apuros que sufre por amor. Si le vas a dar una segunda oportunidad hazlo bien y sin rencores; si le vas a decir que se vaya díselo con todas sus palabras.</p>
  <p>Milo suelta un suspiro—. No quiero hacer nada, esta situación me está drenando —dice con voz ahogada—. En estos tres días he sentido toda la rabia, el miedo y la confusión que no he sentido en años. Anoche fue como estar en una montaña rusa: verlo entrar me hizo temblar, escucharlo decir que «me ama» me oprimió el pecho. Quería besarlo y golpearlo a la vez —un par de lágrimas comienzan a correr por su mejilla—. A su lado me sentí tan pequeño, sobre todo por lo diferente que luce ahora.</p>
  <p>—Milo —sujeto su mano para darle apoyo.</p>
  <p>Toma una bocanada de aire—. Si fuera él yo de hace años, al ver ese brillo tan blanco de serenidad y confianza que lo rodea ahora, habría corrido a sus brazos sin pensarlo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estoy teñido de negro y, aunque existe toda una gama de grises entre nosotros, jamás podremos mezclarnos nuevamente.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?</p>
  <p>—Lo único que quiero es estar en paz. Dejar de sentirme cansado e insignificante —dice con una media sonrisa en los labios y secando sus lágrimas.</p>
  <p>—El cansancio es producto de que no has dormido bien desde que te llamó el miércoles. Y no trates de negarlo, tienes ojeras sobre las ojeras —veo como se ríe—. De lo otro, puedo decirte que te sientes así porque esperabas verlo tan deshecho como tú.</p>
  <p>—Lo sé y eso me enferma.</p>
  <p>—Me gustaría ponerte las cosas fáciles, pero no puedo. Tú fuiste el que habló con Camus y eres tú el que debe considerar si creer que todo lo que te dijo fue verdad o no. Lo que te puedo aconsejar es que te tomes la pastilla que te dio Kanon y duermas bien esta noche, que vaya que te hace falta —afirma con la cabeza— y mañana, con la mente en blanco, intenta contestar estas preguntas: si estas tan roto como dices ¿te puedes reparar tú solo?, ¿necesitas que Camus sea el que se encargue de pegar todos esos trozos? o ¿entre los dos serían capaces de reconstruirse mutuamente?</p>
  <p>—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin tí —dice apretando mi mano.</p>
  <p>—Tendrías que pagar tu boleto para ir a ver mis obras —respondo en broma para animarlo— y yo sin ti me perdería de los recorridos gratis en el museo donde trabajas. Mira que me he ahorrado un dineral.</p>
  <p>—Borrego interesado —ambos reímos ante la verdad.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Insulto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Un viento áspero lleva mis pensamientos lejos, me siento como las hojas caídas arrancadas del árbol del que colgaban.</em>
  </p>
  <p>The Sun —Kazaky—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Milo, ya tenemos que irnos —se escuchó la voz de Mü a lo lejos.</p>
  <p>—Sí, dame un segundo —gritó Milo en respuesta—. Te veo mañana Cam, Mü consiguió boletos para el recorrido nocturno en el Chicago Theatre, dice que es un sacrilegio venir hasta aquí y no hacer ese tour.</p>
  <p>Quise decirle que necesitaba hablar más tiempo con él pero, cuando vi su rostro tan feliz, cambié de idea —Diviértete.</p>
  <p>—Sí. Mañana te marco a la misma hora —dijo seguido de un beso volado. —Te amo Cam. Pienso en tí cada hora.</p>
  <p>—Y yo en tí Milo —respondí mientras cerraba la ventana de la videollamada en mi computadora.</p>
  <p>Solté un suspiro antes de cerrar la laptop y buscar mi celular para ver la hora, pasaba de medianoche. Aunque platicamos por más de una hora me seguía sintiendo vacío.</p>
  <p>Esos meses fueron un martirio. Hablar a diario ayudo un poco a reducir los 8,738 k.m. que nos separaban, pero mi nuevo trabajo y las siete horas de diferencia lo complicaba todo.</p>
  <p>—Estoy muerto —murmuré antes de levantarme del sillón para ir a lavarme los dientes.</p>
  <p>Mientras caminaba hacia el lavabo pensé en cuánto extrañaba tenerlo a mi lado; me deprimió verlo tan emocionado. Lo que aprendió, los lugares que visitó y las nuevas amistades que hizo, me recordaban lo lejos que estábamos el uno del otro; en especial cuando Mü se volvió su centro de atención. Era obvio que Milo haría uno que otro amigo pero me molestaba oír que, de dos de cada tres anécdotas, el aspirante a escritor de teatro salía a relucir.</p>
  <p>Supuse que la distancia puso a trabajar mi imaginación e hizo que me sintiera como el viejo muñeco de trapo que, después de mucho uso, se rompió y quedó arrumbado en lo alto de la estantería; viendo como se divierte ahora con un nuevo juguete, ese que tiene más de veinte frases, un rayo láser y vuela.</p>
  <p>—¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? —sonó una voz socarrona desde la puerta del baño.</p>
  <p>—No tengo ánimo Surt —contesté tomando el cepillo de dientes.</p>
  <p>—¿Estás enojado conmigo, o con tu noviecito? Que en este instante debe estar en la cama de su nuevo «amiguito» —se burló.</p>
  <p>—¿De qué hablas? —lo ví a través del espejo sobre el lavabo.</p>
  <p>—Generalmente, los viernes terminan de hablar hasta las tres y hoy te colgó, sin toda esa sarta de cursilerías que repite cada noche.</p>
  <p>—¿Has estado escuchando?</p>
  <p>—Las paredes de esta casa son muy delgadas —se hizo el desentendido.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué quieres Surt?</p>
  <p>—Nada —dijo con falsedad—. Sólo no pude evitar ver lo cansado que estás. Esto de los «novios a distancia» te está agotando.</p>
  <p>—Sólo vete a dormir.</p>
  <p>—OK, me voy —acató dando la vuelta—. Sólo recuerda que: «Amor de lejos es de pen…sarse» o ¿era felices los tres? Conociendo a Milo podrían ser cuatro.</p>
  <p>Traté de no darle importancia al usual insulto de Surt pero, ver a Milo correr hacia mí, seguido a paso lento por un abochornado Mü que no estaba incluido en el boleto de regreso, me hizo preguntarme qué tanta verdad había en ese dicho popular.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No puedes hacerme llorar, así que dejaré que te preguntes ¿qué va a ser de nuestras vidas?</em>
  </p>
  <p>Scream —Sergey Lazarev—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Te fui a buscar y esta marca de aquí es prueba de eso —digo señalando la cicatriz en mi pómulo derecho.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué? —susurra y por un instante descubro a mi Milo en sus ojos.</p>
  <p>—Te negabas a salir de mi cabeza y fui a buscarte pero es obvio que sólo me encontré con el puño de Kanon —suspiro—. Realmente no importa. Sólo quiero que comprendas que alejarte fue lo más doloroso que he hecho en la vida. Tuve que arrancar desde lo más profundo sólo para vivir engañado. Milo te amo, a pesar de todo te amo.</p>
  <p>—A pesar de... —se come sus palabras. —En serio crees que, con venir y decir un par de palabras bonitas, ¿van a cambiar las cosas? —señala enojado—. «Tú solo» decidiste irte —me acusa—. «Tú solo» tomaste esa decisión —repite alejándose—. ¿Con qué derecho vienes a atormentarme?</p>
  <p>—Ninguno —admito contrariado—. Sí, fui un cobarde, tuve miedo de hacer algo irreparable.</p>
  <p>Lo observo negar con la cabeza—. Sí lo hiciste.</p>
  <p>—Sé que nada de lo que diga me justifica pero realmente no quiero vivir sin ti.</p>
  <p>—Y porque tuviste una epifanía ahora te crees, otra vez, que puedes decidir por ambos. Porque «se te antojó regresar a mi lado» — ironiza.</p>
  <p>—No. Pasé semanas considerando si debía buscarte pero lamento si sólo puedo decir que te amo y te necesito en mi vida, a cada segundo —carraspeo desesperado buscando su mirada— Quiero que vuelvas a llenar cada parte de mi, con tu risa, tu calor; al despertar quiero verte a mi lado y perderme en ti; hacer planes, envejecer. Todo lo que platicamos.</p>
  <p>Sus ojos me evitan y se apagan.</p>
  <p>—Suena muy lindo —suspira—. En todo este tiempo ¿siquiera consideraste, alguna vez, «que yo no querría esto»? —vuelve a verme— ¿Cómo sabes que no amo ya a otra persona? —sus preguntas son dos cubetadas de agua congelada.</p>
  <p>—Tienes razón. Soy egoísta. No voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras —señaló y se relaja—. Pero lo único que comprendo es que somos dos adultos que aún se aman…</p>
  <p>—No hables por mí.</p>
  <p>—...y eso es algo que vale la pena. Tú para mí vales todo en este mundo —su cara asiente pero sus ojos me gritan que sigue sin creerme—. Sólo te pido una oportunidad. Una para crear una vida nueva, tú y yo, juntos.</p>
  <p>Veo como sus manos sobre la mesa comienzan a temblar pero ahora con rabia.</p>
  <p>—La misma oportunidad que me arrebataste. No quieras convertirme en el villano, un «lo siento» no soluciona las cosas, —empieza a alzar la voz— un «hagamos un futuro juntos» no compensa que me abandonaste, repetir «te amo», —se burla— no llena los casi tres años de noviazgo donde no fuiste capaz de pronunciarlo ni una sola vez —explota al fin con dos lágrimas que abandonan sus ojos mientras se levanta del sillón—. No. No puedo— balbucéa antes de ir a la barra.</p>
  <p>—Milo, espera —grito corriendo tras él, en lo que lanza un billete y abandona el lugar—. ¡Maldición! —suelto buscando la cartera y presenciando cómo todo se me sale de control.</p>
  <p>Pago y salgo enseguida. Por suerte la calle vacía, a causa de la fuerte lluvia, me permite alcanzarlo.</p>
  <p>—¡Milo! —lo llamo y lo veo detenerse.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué más quieres de mí? —grita sin ocultar su llanto.</p>
  <p>Verlo así de roto me hace arrepentir de haberlo citado pero ya no iba a echarme para atrás después de lo que había desatado.</p>
  <p>—Sólo… piensa en todo lo que te dije hoy —busco su mano y la aprieto.</p>
  <p>—No tengo que pensar —se suelta— considerar, repasar, replantear nada. No voy a cambiar de opinión —sentencia guardado las manos en sus bolsillos.</p>
  <p>—Con un carajo. «Te amo»—grito.</p>
  <p>—Deja de decir eso —suplica.</p>
  <p>—Mira, si… en una semana aun piensas lo mismo. Me iré. Desapareceré y nunca más te volveré a molestar.</p>
  <p>—Se supone que ya lo habías hecho, pero de acuerdo —asiente sosteniendo la mirada—. Pero pierdes tu tiempo —afirma, antes de subirse a un taxi y perderse de vista.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Quizás</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Esta noche es igual al día en que nos conocimos, esa amabilidad tuya y mi hábito de hacerme fuerte, es como en aquel tiempo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Aishitenai —Acid Black Cherry—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Después del abrupto primer reencuentro consideré que no volvería a ver a Milo en especial por el estado tan alterado en que huyó. Por suerte mis esperanzas renacieron cuando llamó y solicitó tiempo para pensar sobre «nosotros». Y hoy, no voy a negar que me hizo feliz recibir su mensaje donde me citaba afuera de su trabajo. Sé que me va a costar mucho esfuerzo recuperarlo, pero sin duda es un magnífico primer paso.</p>
  <p>—Hola —dice de forma cansada.</p>
  <p>—Hola. Me alegra verte —me aventuro a comentar, ya que en esta ocasión no parece estar a punto de soltarme un golpe.</p>
  <p>Suspira—. Esto sigue siendo incómodo. Pero gracias por venir.</p>
  <p>—¿Tú dirás?</p>
  <p>—Vamos, esta vez hablaremos en un lugar más tranquilo. Además necesito darte algo.</p>
  <p>Subimos a mi carro y sigo sus indicaciones sin preguntar. Es obvio que necesita tener el control de la situación, para no salir corriendo. Veinte minutos después, entramos a un estrecho departamento que intuyo es su hogar, por la cantidad de dibujos y fotografías pegadas en las paredes, y los pocos muebles.</p>
  <p>Tomo asiento en el pequeño comedor y me dedico a observar como Milo va a la cocina y pone a trabajar la cafetera. Llena un plato con varias galletas, busca un par de tazas, azúcar y crema; y finalmente coloca todo sobre la mesa—. ¿Vives tú solo? —pregunto para romper el silencio.</p>
  <p>—Hace dos años conseguí este lugar. A Kanon le urgía irse a vivir con Thetis y yo necesitaba estar solo —explica regresando por la jarra con el café listo.</p>
  <p>—¿Thetis? ¿La psicóloga con el vestido rojo que lo acompañó a la boda de Saga?</p>
  <p>—Sí. No sé porqué te cuento eso —se ríe con nerviosismo—. Tú no estás aquí para escuchar sobre la vida de mis hermanos —comenta mientras se sienta frente mío y sirve el café.</p>
  <p>—No, pero me interesa todo de tu vida, porque te amo —tomo su mano—. Y sé lo importantes que son para ti.</p>
  <p>—Camus —suspira, pero no me aleja.</p>
  <p>—Te lo dije, no te voy a obligar hacer nada que tú no quieras —lo sostengo con fuerza.</p>
  <p>—Estas semanas, aunque traté de no hacerlo, fue imposible no pensar en tí y lo que sucedió entre nosotros —comienza a hablar—. Cuando te fuiste tuve que enterrar todos mis sentimientos en lo más profundo de mí para no hacerme mil pedazos. Nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien, así que te odié por haberme dejado, por hacerme débil y por arrebatarme todo —confiesa.</p>
  <p>—Mi… —hace una seña para que lo deje continuar.</p>
  <p>—Conseguí un poco de tranquilidad con esa acción y me mantuve en pie. Me fuí a vivir solo para demostrarte que «no era un niño que espera que todo el mundo esté a su disposición». Incluso con el tiempo te agradecí por irte y hacerme un hombre fuerte —se ríe—. Pero llamaste y todo eso que enterré salió como una avalancha que arrasó con todo a su paso. Al verte entrar al restaurante lo poco que logré conservar se derrumbó y me di cuenta que «aún soy el chico al que Kanon encontró junto a la puerta el día que te fuiste y lloró en el hombro de Mü».</p>
  <p>Me quedo pasmado al escucharlo. No sé qué decir o hacer ante tal confesión. «Jamás pensé en el daño que le había causado». Y su voz diciendo: «¿siquiera consideraste, alguna vez, que yo no querría esto?» llegó a mi mente.</p>
  <p>Salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir cómo su mano libre borra una lágrima de mi rostro y la posa sobre mi mejilla para obligarme a verlo.</p>
  <p>—Jamás quise hacerte pasar por eso —digo resintiendo todo el peso de mis acciones.</p>
  <p>—Cam, no te conté esto para hacerte sentir mal o recriminarte —me consuela.</p>
  <p>Quizás aún no sea demasiado tarde.</p>
  <p>—Perdóname, por favor —le ruego esperando que el destino sea benevolente—. Milo yo...</p>
  <p>Un par de brazos me rodean y me acercan a él. Sentir la calidez de su cuerpo entrando por sobre mi piel hace que algo dentro de mi comience a resquebrajarse con facilidad y, por instinto, oculto mi rostro en su cuello.</p>
  <p>—Te perdono Camus —susurra sobre mi oído. Me separo para buscar su rostro y corroborar que no estoy soñando. Y ahí está su brillante mirada azul viéndome como lo hacía antes—. Te perdono —murmura sin dejar de verme. Su acción llena de calidez mi alma.</p>
  <p>Son nuestras miradas unidas, el calor de nuestros cuerpos cerca y todas las emociones que nos rodean las que nos llevan a buscar nuestros labios. El primer toque es suave pero lleva consigo todo el amor que nos embriaga a los dos.</p>
  <p>Nos separamos brevemente antes de volver a buscarnos con mayor ansiedad. Nos entregamos al deseo y la pasión que con el pasar de los años no se desvaneció y nos incita al choque de nuestros cuerpos.</p>
  <p>A tropezones logramos llegar al sofá donde la ropa se hace a un lado y nos dedicamos a nuestro amor.</p>
  <p>Quizás, «el destino si es benevolente».</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Mentira</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>No puedo mantener tu corazón entero sólo con mi voz. Te encontré en mil pedazos y cortaste una parte de mí.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Broken Pieces —Apocalyptica—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Aioros</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div><p>—Camus.</p><p>Son las diversas emociones escapando de los labios de Milo al pronunciar ese nombre lo que me hace detenerme en seco y esperar afuera de la sala del museo, donde se encuentra realizando el registro fotográfico de la nueva exposición.</p><p>—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo?... No, y escúchame bien «no tengo nada que hablar contigo» —suelta con enojo— ¡Ja! Dudo que me interese cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme —se burla—. ¡No! —gruñe.</p><p>No me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas a escondidas pero, en los dos años que llevo de conocer a Milo, es la primera vez que lo he escuchado tan alterado estando totalmente sobrio.</p><p>—Sólo pierdes tu tiempo —hace una pausa—. Yo no… —se calla de momento— Si accedo, ¿me dejarás en paz? —suspira con resignación—. Eres un… No importa. Ahí estaré —dice con desgano—. A mí no.</p><p>Cuando todo queda sumido en su habitual silencio, decido entrar. Lo encuentro sentado en el piso viendo la pantalla de su celular, como esperando que vuelva a sonar.</p><p>—¿Terminaste con las fotos?</p><p>Mi voz lo toma por sorpresa y da un pequeño brinco.</p><p>—Si, ya estaba guardando el equipo —dice ocultando su teléfono y tomando el trípode desarmado para colocarlo dentro de su bolsa.</p><p>Me acerco y me agacho para quedar a su altura y robarle un fugaz beso— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto al separarnos.</p><p>—Si —suelta en un suspiro—. Sólo fue un día difícil —me dedica una mirada coqueta—. ¿Me acompañas a cenar?</p><p>—Será un placer —respondo tomando el estuche con la cámara y objetivos, para luego ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y guardar el equipo fotográfico en su área.</p><p>Abrazando su cálido cuerpo y besando su revuelta cabellera, pienso en la primera vez que nos entregamos a este deseo carnal. Recuerdo que ese día Seika y yo discutimos por lo difícil que se volvió encargar familia. Estaba decepcionado y para no enfrentarme a la realidad en mi casa, invité a Milo a beber una cerveza con el motivo de celebrar la culminación de su primer montaje de exposición.</p><p>Después de un par de tragos, la bebida reveló la fragilidad escondida tras su fachada de «no me importa nada». Al ver que ambos compartimos un sentir similar algo despertó en mí, y aproveché su vulnerabilidad para obtener un poco de consuelo.</p><p>Mis peleas con Seika continuaron y mis encuentros con Milo se volvieron más frecuentes. Pero, aunque muchos en el museo nos consideran buenos amigos, la realidad es que todo es una mentira. Milo jamás me ha dejado entrar más allá de lo físico en su vida; y eso nos ha permitido seguir con estos encuentros tan satisfactorios, sin remordimiento.</p><p>Aunque, por lo alterado que quedó hoy tras esa llamada, me pregunto ¿cuánto más aguantará con esta aventura?</p><p></p><div><p>.–.–.–.</p></div><br/>Lo que sea que haya pasado en esa reunión, ha hecho que Milo llevé semanas distante y alejado de todos. Por lo que al notarlo más tranquilo, aprovecho que se encuentra solo firmando su salida del día para acercarme.<p>—¿Te gustaría ir a cenar? Yo invito.</p><p>—Suena tentador, pero creo que hoy tendré que decir no.</p><p>—En su lugar, puedo saber ¿por qué me has evitado por tanto tiempo? —lo cuestiono mientras caminamos a la salida.</p><p>—No te he estado evitando, te veo casi a diario. —veo como se ríe ante su propia mala mentira, pues sabe a lo que me refiero—. De acuerdo. Sí lo he hecho —admite—. Y se debe a que he estado reconsiderando mis últimos tres años de vida.</p><p>—¿Y qué has pensado?</p><p>—Considero que te aprecio y, por el respeto que te tengo, no puedo seguir con esto. Estoy atorado contigo y todo lo que me das, pero si quiero dar el siguiente paso en mi vida: Debemos terminar. —comenta mientras extiende la mano.</p><p>—Entiendo. Es una pena —tomo su mano y la acarició suavemente, un gesto que lo hace temblar—. Solo recuerda que «si las cosas no salen como lo esperas. Aquí estaré para ti».</p><p>—Milo —nos interrumpe una voz un joven pelirrojo que le hace señas para que lo acompañe.</p><p>—Disculpa. Pero tengo que dar el siguiente paso —dice soltándose—. Te veo el lunes.</p><p>—Suerte Milo —le deseo mientras lo veo alejarse con ese hombre.</p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Independencia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ahora que toda mi vida está al revés, iré y haré las cosas bien. ¿Te atreverías a alterarlo todo y volver a mi? Para que nuestro amor gane al final.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Anatropi —Kostas Martakis—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Afrodita</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ver a Camus fumar es tan extraño como decir que Shura no es un workaholic de lo peor pero, a diferencia de nuestro siempre estresado jefe, el consumidor ocasional sólo usa el efecto de la nicotina para no derrumbarse en este momento.</p>
  <p>—¿Me invitan uno? —pido mientras cierro la puerta de la terraza detrás de mí y es Shura quien extiende la cajetilla para que tome uno.</p>
  <p>—Pensé que habías dejado de fumar —dice Camus.</p>
  <p>—Lo hice. Pero es una costumbre difícil de olvidar, más si ustedes se pavonean con la tentación en mi cara —respondo mientras enciendo el cigarro—. Además si Shun me dice algo, siempre podré culpar a Shura.</p>
  <p>—Tu novio debe odiarme— se queja el aludido.</p>
  <p>—No, sólo cree que nos explotas —me burlo llevando el cigarro a los labios—. Además lo que realmente importa es: ¿cómo vas con la separación? —me dirijo a Camus.</p>
  <p>Suspira—. Todo pasó muy rápido. Isaac sólo tomó las cosas que tenía y se fue —inhala y exhala el humo—. Pensé que sería más sencillo e indoloro, pero ver que su bata negra ya no cuelga del armario, fue un golpe duro. Tres años en su compañía no se pueden hacer a un lado de la noche a la mañana.</p>
  <p>—Me parece increíble que lo dejes ir, hacían tan linda pareja —comento dejando caer la ceniza en el cenicero.</p>
  <p>—Él es excepcional y por eso no merece cariño a medias —explica Camus—. Supuse que con Isaac había encontrado todo lo que quería, él sanó muchas de mis heridas y me apoyó cuando más lo necesité. Pero, a pesar de todo, comencé a sentirme atrapado e insatisfecho a su lado. Aunque traté de aferrarme a nuestra relación, en los últimos meses no he dejado de pensar en Milo.</p>
  <p>—Sigo creyendo que es un error botarlo todo por una fantasía —expresa Shura—. Sólo considera que han pasado tres años y, en esta búsqueda sin sentido, puedes chocar con muchos escenarios como: no encontrarlo o descubrir qué es feliz con otro.</p>
  <p>—Parecerá una locura, pero nunca antes he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida: Quiero recuperar a Milo —asevera Camus.</p>
  <p>—Shura, no todos podemos ser tan prácticos y secos como tú en el amor —intervengo— a la mayoría de los mortales nos gusta dejarnos llevar por ese sentimiento de incertidumbre. Nos emociona vivir un romance lleno de pasión, digno de ser recordado en una epopeya. Tal vez eso te falta para salir de la soltería, mira que eres el único de mis amigos que sigue sin pareja. Sin contar a Camus, de vuelta en tu club de solitarios empedernidos.</p>
  <p>—Antes que nada, la palabra «soltero» jamás me ha gustado. Yo vivo en una completa independencia por elección propia, no por falta de opciones —se defiende Shura al vernos reír—. Y segundo, no estoy negado a que ambos vivan un amor de cuento de hadas, si así lo deciden. Sólo considero que el pasado debe quedar atrás y debemos seguir avanzando, Milo fue tu romance de universidad e Isaac fue tu presente.</p>
  <p>—Entiendo que lo ideal sería no aferrarme a un recuerdo y, en un futuro, buscar a un nuevo compañero. Pero me dí cuenta que jamás dejé de amar a Milo y llegué a la conclusión de que no quiero torturarme toda una vida pensando en los «hubiera». Ya me he arrepentido lo suficiente de haberlo dejado. Si existe una mínima oportunidad la voy a tomar —vuelve a llevar el cigarro a sus labios.</p>
  <p>Escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad me llena de alegría—. Si es tu decisión, te voy a apoyar. Mi único deseo es que todos ustedes algún día sean la mitad de felices de lo que soy yo —comento pensando en mi fortuna porque Shun llegó a mi vida—. Y si crees que con Milo vas a encontrar ese amor épico, sólo tengo que preguntar: «¿qué piensas hacer?» Si no mal recuerdo, cuando terminaron lo eliminaste de todos lados. Por eso lo fuiste a buscar el día que terminé de niñera: porque tú y DM decidieron ahogar sus penas en alcohol.</p>
  <p>Shura reprime su risa al ver a Camus sonrojado al recordar el bochornoso evento.</p>
  <p>—Por el momento planeo conseguir una forma de contactarlo, creo que aún conservo el número de celular de Shaka. Sé que no ha hablado con él en varios años pero, de los conocidos de Milo, él fue mi amigo.</p>
  <p>—Y ¿crees que te ayude? —indago mientras dejo caer la ceniza en el cenicero.</p>
  <p>—No pierdo nada en intentarlo —comenta Camus—. Y, en caso de recibir una negativa, acudiré en tu ayuda. Sé que eres capaz de encontrar la aguja dentro del pajar en sólo cinco minutos.</p>
  <p>—Yo diría: tres minutos —aclara Shura—. No por nada te encargas de conseguir los mejores proyectos para nuestro negocio.</p>
  <p>—No, ese puesto me lo gané porque tengo estilo y, de los tres, soy el único que no tiene cara de mal follado —aclaro entre risas al ver la cara de indignación de mis amigos.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Fracaso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Aquel día dejaste surgir tus lágrimas. ¡Te odio! ¡Realmente te odio! dijiste... y, aunque sabía que era una mentira, en mi deshonestidad fingí no darme cuenta de ello.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Yasashii Uso —Acid Black Cherry—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>08 de noviembre, 11:59.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Mi único deseo era verte hoy. ¿Qué nos pasó? »</em>
  </p>
  <p>No tuve la fuerza para contestar el mensaje en ese instante, ni los días siguientes. Cada vez que recuerdo su rostro sonriente junto a sus amigos se me hace un hueco en el pecho que me impide tratar de inventar alguna excusa para disculparme. Mi cerebro, cansado de pensar en él, decidió ignorarlo. Lo que resultó sencillo porque él tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por buscarme. Al parecer, Milo también llegó a su límite.</p>
  <p>«¿Qué nos pasó?» Honestamente no lo sé. Parece que estoy tomando una salida fácil porque me es imposible considerar que dejamos de amarnos. No obstante, esta situación no puede seguir así. A diferencia de Milo, que lo ciega la fantasía del amor, soy realista y por eso debo dar el paso que nos hemos negado hasta hoy.</p>
  <p>Aún no amanece y me encuentro recorriendo el trayecto familiar hasta el edificio donde vive. Por fortuna, el vigilante me deja pasar sin preguntar el porqué de mi visita a semejantes horas. Me detengo frente a la puerta pensando en lo que sucederá una vez que toque ese timbre, lo único claro es que no habrá vuelta atrás.</p>
  <p>El chirrido suena dos veces, antes de que el ruido hueco de unos pasos llegue, y la puerta se abre.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué quieres? —comenta apenas asomándose un somnoliento y muy despeinado Milo.</p>
  <p>—Disculpa por venir tan temprano. Pero necesitamos hablar.</p>
  <p>—Así que, ¿ya te aburriste de ignorarme? —dice con ironía.</p>
  <p>—Sé que te he hecho a un lado pero créeme: eres la persona más difícil de ignorar.</p>
  <p>—Sí, claro —se mofa—. Mira, realmente no quiero verte, así que ¡adiós! —suelta con cansancio mientras empuja la puerta.</p>
  <p>—¡Sólo escúchame! —exijo antes de que se vaya —Por favor. Dame cinco minutos y te prometo no molestarte más— la puerta se vuelve a abrir.</p>
  <p>—¿Qué puedes decir para que «esto» no se vaya al carajo? —alza la voz.</p>
  <p>—No puedo hacer nada. Lo siento Milo, pero esto se acabó —declaro.</p>
  <p>Lentamente recarga su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta y baja la mirada al piso. Verlo tan frágil me hace querer abrazarlo pero, de hacerlo, sólo complicaría las cosas.</p>
  <p>—No debió ser así. Pero jamás existirá una forma adecuada para decir que nuestra relación es un fracaso —tomo valor—. Sé que debes odiarme en este momento pero estoy harto de la situación. Pensar en ti me causa dolor de cabeza porque sé que ninguna de mis acciones es suficiente.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué dices eso? Si estar contigo es lo que necesito —levanta su nublada vista.</p>
  <p>—Aún no te das cuenta pero lo harás. «No puedo darte lo que necesitas». Eres como un niño que exige toda mi atención, esperas que esté disponible cuando tú quieres y no entiendes que ahora tengo otras prioridades.</p>
  <p>—¿Cómo Isaac? —ironiza.</p>
  <p>—Él no tiene nada que ver —suspiro para controlarme. —Es mi jefe y entiende que debo enfocarme en el trabajo.</p>
  <p>—¡Y yo soy tu novio! —grita—. Pero prefieres pasar los fines de semana en su casa.</p>
  <p>—No volveremos a discutir por eso —respiro—. Es imposible razonar contigo. Sólo date cuenta. Todo lo que sabemos hacer es pelear y el único momento en el que estamos en paz es cuando cogemos.</p>
  <p>—Eso no es verdad —niega con la cabeza.</p>
  <p>—El último recuerdo feliz que tengo contigo fue el día que me diste «esto» —tomo su mano y le entrego el reloj que me regaló.</p>
  <p>Veo como aprieta el objeto con su mano y lo lleva hasta su pecho. Espero que diga algo, que me grite, pero sólo unas cuantas lágrimas salen de sus ojos.</p>
  <p>—Lo siento Milo, pero tú y yo no podemos estar juntos en esta vida. Espero que algún día puedas entenderme. Adiós. —digo antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme lo más rápido de él.</p>
  <p>Parece cruel pero es lo mejor para los dos.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Brisa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Susurré un deseo a una estrella fugaz, no lloraré pues estoy segura que mi deseo alcanzará el hermoso cielo.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Planetarium —Ai Otsuka—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Kanon</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Desde que Milo llegó a vivir con nosotros para cursar la universidad, Saga estableció que cada domingo por la tarde (siempre y cuándo no hubiera un «compromiso extra» o tarea de por medio) debíamos pasar tiempo de calidad entre hermanos. Esta actividad se le ocurrió a raíz de tres motivos: el primero es que nuestros padres (en especial mamá) nos encargaron el cuidado de su hijito. Segundo: desde que mi gemelo comenzó a salir con Saori, se le metió la idea de que tal vez era tiempo de sentar cabeza; y creo que busca formar un buen vínculo entre los tres antes de volar por su cuenta. Lo que nos lleva al punto tres: nos dimos cuenta que al mudarnos a la ciudad, para estudiar derecho y medicina hace más de nueve años, sólo convivíamos con nuestro hermano menor cuando teníamos vacaciones y en reuniones familiares. Así que pasar algunas horas juntos una vez a la semana, para cenar y ver películas o series, se volvió una brisa fresca en nuestra convivencia.</p>
  <p>Para nuestro entretenimiento de esta tarde, Saga tiene preparados varios de sus thrillers favoritos. Sólo falta que Milo salga de su autoimpuesto encierro para seleccionar que vamos a comer y comenzar la reunión familiar.</p>
  <p>—Dile a Milo que venga —ordena mi gemelo mientras pone la primera película en el reproductor.</p>
  <p>Como no quiero levantarme de mi cómodo lugar grito con la fuerza suficiente para que me escuche —Bicho. Sal de una buena vez. Tenemos hambre.</p>
  <p>De inmediato siento la mirada recriminadora de Saga diciendo: «No te puedes parar y hablar como una persona civilizada».</p>
  <p>—Está muy lejos —me justifico y, cuando escuchamos una puerta abrirse, agrego— Además, dio el mismo resultado. Mejor termina de poner a tu amado James Bond para ver qué vamos a comer.</p>
  <p>—¿Otra vez? —increpa Milo dejándose caer con pesadez en el sillón.</p>
  <p>—No —contesta mi ofendido gemelo—. Veremos Seven.</p>
  <p>—¿Es la del asesino de los pecados capitales?</p>
  <p>—Sí, ¿ya la viste? —pregunto.</p>
  <p>—Mmm… tengo un vago recuerdo —responde nuestro hermanito fijando su mirada en la pantalla del televisor.</p>
  <p>—¿Cómo la vas a recordar? Si de niño te dormías cada vez que veíamos algo que no fueran caricaturas —comento.</p>
  <p>—Ya, luego discuten sobre eso —interrumpe Saga—. Mejor piensen qué vamos a cenar.</p>
  <p>—Yo quiero una hamburguesa, pero pregúntale a Milo. Últimamente tiene antojo de «carne exótica».</p>
  <p>Tanto Saga como Milo voltean a verme. El primero intentando de descifrar qué quería decir y el segundo tratando de matarme con la mirada.</p>
  <p>—¿Me perdí de algo? —indaga mi gemelo.</p>
  <p>—De nada —responde Milo.</p>
  <p>—De que no —digo al mismo tiempo.</p>
  <p>—¿Me van a decir qué está pasando? —pregunta Saga observándonos a ambos, para obligarnos a hablar.</p>
  <p>—A mi no me veas. Pregúntale al bicho que tienes por hermano —me lavo las manos.</p>
  <p>El aludido da un pequeño gruñido de resignación—. Estoy saliendo con alguien.</p>
  <p>—¿Quién es?, ¿lo conozco, dónde vive, qué edad tiene, a que se dedica, tiene antecedentes penales? Y, ¿por qué Kanon se enteró antes que yo? —lo interroga Saga en tono serio.</p>
  <p>—¡Eh! Se llama Camus. No lo conoces, al sur de la ciudad, acaba de cumplir los 21, es estudiante de arquitectura, y no— responde tímidamente tratando de evitar un regaño.</p>
  <p>—Muy bien, pero ¿por qué no contestaste mi última pregunta?</p>
  <p>—¡Eh! Porque… —balbucea el bicho todo rojo al no saber cómo explicar «la situación» en que los encontré.</p>
  <p>—Porque tu hermano no sabe ponerle seguro a su puerta.</p>
  <p>Y era verdad. El viernes, al regresar del hospital, me di cuenta por la música de que Milo había llegado temprano de la escuela. Y, cuando fui a asegurarme que ya había comido, lo encontré casi desnudo con un pelirrojo sobre él; no en mejores condiciones.</p>
  <p>Al verlos, sólo pude decir un:— ¡Huy! disculpen —antes de volver a cerrar e irme a la cocina a buscar una bebida que me hiciera sacar semejante imagen de la mente.</p>
  <p>No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando ambos chicos salieron perfectamente vestidos y sumamente rojos por la incómoda situación.</p>
  <p>—Buenas tardes —me saludó serio el pelirrojo—. Gracias por las láminas de oro Milo. Te veo el lunes —se colgó bien su mochila y—. Con permiso —se despidió antes de salir huyendo.</p>
  <p>—¿Y ese chico siempre es así de serio? —pregunté al ver la forma tan cortante en la que se fue. Aunque también pudo ser la vergüenza la que lo hizo reaccionar así.</p>
  <p>—No —suspiró sin dejar de ver la puerta por dónde salió el chico.</p>
  <p>Ver su reacción me hizo pensar que tal vez sí había ocurrido algo similar antes.</p>
  <p>—¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan saliendo?— pregunta Saga.</p>
  <p>—Casi un mes —balbucea.</p>
  <p>—Dime que por lo menos estás usando condón —lo regaña mi gemelo.</p>
  <p>—Ya basta Saga. Aunque no lo creas, presté atención a las clases de educación sexual en la escuela. Papá me dio la charla a los trece, y mamá a los quince cuando le dije que me gustaban los chicos. Y, por si fuera poco, Kanon «otra vez» hace dos días.</p>
  <p>—Sólo nos aseguramos que tengas la información adecuada —comento—. Lo único a favor es que no puedes quedar embarazado, porque soy muy joven y sexy para ser tío —bromeo.</p>
  <p>—Pobre mundo. Si con un Milo tenemos más que suficiente, ahora imagínate dos —continúa Saga.</p>
  <p>—Idiotas. Mejor voy a ver la película —nos repela ignorando nuestras risas.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Desencanto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Cuanto más amas más duele, pero te vuelves más fuerte y amable. Quiero creer que el dolor se convertirá en un recuerdo porque no puedo renunciar a mis sentimientos por tí.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Secret Sorrow —Kohei Koizumi—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Después de tu patética huida del restaurante, tu cerebro, traidor, pasa días bombardeándote con la perfecta imagen de Camus y el profundo sonido de su voz diciendo «te amo». Provocando que tu tonto corazón ruegue por creer en cada una de sus palabras de «formar un futuro juntos y que todo sea como antes». Estás tan molesto contigo por ser infiel a tu palabra y «no mandarlo a volar» que, al llegar el viernes, tienes que tragarte tu coraje y llamarlo, para pedirle más tiempo que te permita tomar una decisión. Algo dentro tuyo te dice que «verlo en tu actual estado te haría ceder a su voluntad». Y eso jamás iba a suceder.</p>
  <p>Te toma casi un mes aceptar que «sí lo amas» y varios días más reconocer que «él siempre será una parte importante en tu vida». Por lo que, pensando con la cabeza tibia, decides que es momento de afrontar la verdad y «que sea lo que los dioses quieran».</p>
  <p>Cuando llegan a tu casa estás nervioso, pero prefieres eso a hacer de nuevo el ridículo, protagonizando el cliché de toda película romántica. Para tu suerte logras mantener la calma y te sinceras lo mejor que puedes.</p>
  <p>Lo que no imaginaste, es que tus palabras tienen el poder de romper su encanto y mostrarte que, detrás de ese hombre seguro, aún está el joven que te contó de su trágica vida hace siete años. Es el mismo chico al que le juraste «hacerlo feliz», pero está tan herido como tú. Sientes un poco de remordimiento, pero no te arrepientes de tus actos, así que lo abrazas en un intento de reconfortarlo.</p>
  <p>—Te perdono Camus —las palabras escapan de tus labios, pues sabes que ahora comprende el tamaño de las heridas que te causó—. Te perdono —repites para reconciliarte contigo por todo el daño que te hiciste al odiarlo y quitarte un peso de encima.</p>
  <p>Quieres seguir hablando pero te detienen sus ojos miel llenos de esperanza y te pierdes una vez más en ellos. Te entregas a su boca, a sus manos y a su piel. A cada beso, caricia y gemido le impregnas todo el amor y deseo que sientes por él; y, poco a poco, cada poro de tu cuerpo comienza a desintoxicarse de todo ese amor insano y dependiente que les hizo tanto daño.</p>
  <p>Cuando los dos llegan al éxtasis buscas sus labios para besarlo por última vez. Te separas rápidamente susurrando un— No tardo —tomas tu pantalón antes de ir a tu habitación. Al regresar notas que Camus está terminando de vestirse desconcertado.</p>
  <p>—Lo lamento —se disculpa para amainar el terreno y regresa al sofá para sentarse—. Creo que… lo mejor será tomarlo todo con calma.</p>
  <p>—Cam… —titubeas, pero sabes que no hay marcha atrás—. Quiero darte esto.</p>
  <p>Te sientas cerca de él y le entregas una caja negra. Vacila, pero observas cómo la abre lentamente.</p>
  <p>—Milo… —saca con cuidado el reloj y las dos placas con sus iniciales.</p>
  <p>—Traté de deshacerme de «eso» muchas veces, pero siempre que llegaba al bote de basura «algo» me impedía hacerlo y terminé por arrumbarlos en el fondo del armario, donde pude olvidar que aún los conservaba —tomas las dos placas de su mano—. El reloj es tuyo —suspiras—. Jamás debiste devolvérmelo.</p>
  <p>—Pensé que al hacerlo sería más fácil olvidarte —guarda la pieza de joyería en su bolsillo—. Es obvio que no lo logré.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué volviste Cam? —ves cómo tú pregunta lo desconcierta—. Se honesto por favor.</p>
  <p>—Te amo y te quiero de nuevo en mi vida —responde con seguridad buscando tus ojos— pensé que lo había dejado claro esa noche en el restaurante. ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entenderlo? Aún… después de lo que acaba de suceder —suelta exasperado.</p>
  <p>—Porque creo que amas a un recuerdo y esperas que sea igual a él.</p>
  <p>—¿A qué te refieres?</p>
  <p>—Me costó darme cuenta, pero esa noche no paraste de insinuar que querías que todo fuera como antes —ves como se tensa—. No sé qué pasó entre tú e Isaac, y realmente no me concierne, pero no debió salir como tú querías; o algo te hizo voltear atrás y recordaste que una vez tuvimos algo bueno.</p>
  <p>—No, yo me di cuenta que te amo y tú también lo haces —te recuerda tu confesión, mientras te toma por los hombros.</p>
  <p>—Si, «te amo Camus» y tal vez siempre lo haga —dices con firmeza—. Y te perdono —le aseguras llevando tu mano a su mejilla—. Pero no puedo olvidar que te fuiste, ni las palabras que me dijiste esa mañana.</p>
  <p>—Milo… —suelta en un suspiro.</p>
  <p>—También me costó ver que, tú también, eres como un niño pequeño que espera que todo el mundo esté a su disposición —acaricias su rostro—. Por eso yo no puedo darte lo que tú buscas. Lo intenté una vez, y no logré ayudarte.</p>
  <p>—Te amo —te repite en un último intento por hacerte cambiar de opinión.</p>
  <p>—Y yo también te amo, pero este amor ya no me es suficiente para estar a tu lado.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué nos haces esto? —te recrimina soltandote.</p>
  <p>—Porque no puedo darte lo que tú necesitas, y nadie lo hará hasta que ames a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que te aman —te acercas para dejar un beso sobre su mejilla—. «Espero que algún día puedas entenderme».</p>
  <p>Se vuelve a alejar, cómo si tu toque lo estuviera quemando. Ves como recoge sus pertenencias y sin siquiera mirarte abandona tu casa.</p>
  <p>Quieres moverte pero estás tan cansado que sólo puedes fijar tu mirada sobre el comedor, sueltas una pequeña risa al observar que jamás tocaron el café y las galletas. No sabes cuánto tiempo te quedas pensando sobre todo lo que acaba de suceder, pero cuando comienzas a sentir mucho frío reúnes la fuerza necesaria para levantarte e ir a tu habitación. Te dejas caer sobre la mullida cama y volteas hacia la puerta de tu armario, dónde, en tu rápida búsqueda, dejaste recargada la fotografía que le tomaste hace años. El otro recuerdo de Camus que jamás tuviste el valor de tirar.</p>
  <p>Verla hace que te duela el alma y no puedes contener tus lágrimas por él una última vez.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Página</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Es un día perfecto para atrapar las estrellas del firmamento, lo lograré aunque esté llena de temor, el mundo no me hará ceder. Llegaré a ese cielo azul.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Perfect Day —Supercell—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Camus</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>El tono de marcación suena dos veces—. Hola Cam —contesta una alegre voz al otro lado de la línea.</p>
  <p>—Hola Milo. ¿No interrumpo? —comento al oír música y varias risas de fondo.</p>
  <p>—No. Sólo dame un segundo —escucho como murmura algo, antes de que el ruido disminuya poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer—. Disculpa. ¿Cómo has estado?</p>
  <p>—Bien —quiero preguntarle lo mismo, pero las palabras no salen de mi boca.</p>
  <p>—Me alegro por ti —silencio—. Cam, ¿está todo bien? —indaga en tono serio.</p>
  <p>—Sí —me sincero—. Sólo me parece imposible que después de todo lo que pasamos estemos conversando así.</p>
  <p>—Te entiendo —se ríe con nerviosismo—. Viendo en retrospectiva, parece que ha pasado toda una eternidad —bromea.</p>
  <p>Realmente eso fue así desde que esta historia inició.</p>
  <p>—Milo —digo su nombre para darme valor—. ¿Puedo confesarte algo?</p>
  <p>—Para eso están los amigos —repite la frase con la que comprendí lo valioso que era para mí.</p>
  <p>—Conocí a alguien.</p>
  <p>—¿Y a qué le tienes miedo? —me sorprende lo bien que aún me conoce.</p>
  <p>—A todo —confieso—. Te perdí, perdí a Isaac y temo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.</p>
  <p>—Cam. Amar siempre va a ser una apuesta. Puedes darlo todo y aún así perder o ganar todo. Pero si juegas hábilmente, arriesgando lo necesario y siendo prudente cuando algo sea complicado, te mantendrás más tiempo hasta ser el ganador absoluto —guarda silencio—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche en mi casa?</p>
  <p>—Sí —sus palabras y todo lo que ocurrió es lo que me motivó a buscarlo nuevamente.</p>
  <p>—Cam. Sólo «déjate amar», no te pongas trabas tú mismo. Deja de pensar en que va a terminar antes de que empiece —me regaña—. No eres como tus padres que se divorciaron, ni siquiera eres el mismo Camus que yo conocí.</p>
  <p>—Pero...</p>
  <p>—Sólo dile que lo amas y lucha por él. No te rindas ante los muchos problemas que pasarán. A no ser que sea algo completamente irreparable o te engañe; ahí sí déjalo y yo me encargaré de darle su merecido.</p>
  <p>Ambos nos reímos.</p>
  <p>—Cam mereces ser feliz. Ya no importa lo que pasó entre nosotros o con Isaac. Si lo amas, dilo y demuéstralo —«no cometas los mismos errores», creo que no se atreve a decir.</p>
  <p>Siento como algo dentro de mí se comienza a oprimir—. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo me sigues ayudando?</p>
  <p>—Te amo Cam —dice con firmeza—. Y aunque no estemos juntos, siempre serás alguien importante en mi vida.</p>
  <p>—También te amo Milo —digo tan claro como puedo, mientras siento como esa opresión comienza a irse.</p>
  <p>Siento que, tal vez, es momento para dar vuelta de página.</p>
  <p>—El sentimentalismo nunca fue nuestro fuerte —se ríe tratando de ocultar su voz entrecortada—. Mejor cuéntame de él, para saber a quién perseguir si te hacen daño.</p>
  <p>—Se llama Touma —comienzo a relatar.</p>
  <p>Le cuento cómo a las pocas semanas de nuestra reunión, acudí a la despedida de soltero de Aioria. Y en algún momento de la noche, mientras trataba de seguirle el ánimo al novio y su séquito, comencé a platicar con el susodicho; que estaba ahí más por compromiso con su hermana, la futura novia, que por ánimo.</p>
  <p>Acusé a la influencia del alcohol en mi sistema, el hecho de que esa noche me haya divertido más allá de mi expectativa inicial. Y, cuando en la boda volvimos a coincidir, comprendí que con Touma podría haber algo más que una simple atracción.</p>
  <p>—Llevamos saliendo un par de meses, y creo que me estoy enamorando.</p>
  <p>—Suena a que es un gran hombre. Así que no deberías de tener miedo. Ve por tu felicidad.</p>
  <p>—Tomaré tu consejo.</p>
  <p>—Milo, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a seguir escondido ahí? —se escucha la voz de Mü—. Apresúrate, casi todos se van.</p>
  <p>—Sólo dame un minuto —le contesta—. Disculpa. Creo que ya me escapé mucho tiempo de la reunión.</p>
  <p>—Te veo luego.</p>
  <p>—Bye —dice antes de cortar la llamada.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Interrupción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Dime que amar no está mal, que no me equivoqué al esperarte. Dicen que los amantes borran el pasado, pero desespero y aún nadie ha logrado reemplazarte.</em>
  </p>
  <p>7 Wonders —Sergey Lazarev—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Shion</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Mü siempre me ha parecido un hombre muy seguro en todo lo que hace, pero hoy algo le preocupa. Prueba de ello es que no ha dejado de morderse el labio desde que Dohko y yo nos reunimos con él, para esta improvisada noche de tragos.</p>
  <p>—Ya suéltalo Mü —dice mi novio—. Es raro verte ansioso, señor: «tengo todo bajo control».</p>
  <p>—¿Cuándo aceptarás Dohko, que soy tan humano como tú? —bromea defensivo—. No es mi culpa que envidies mi capacidad de organización. Tengo que ser así o jamás podría tener tiempo para escribir nuevas historias entre tantas cosas que me exigen de la compañía.</p>
  <p>—Pero tu nueva producción teatral no es lo que te motivó a organizar esta salida, o que te estés rompiendo el labio —señalo mordaz para defender a mi novio—. Y el hecho de que Milo no fue invitado, me dice que él es la razón de tu ansiedad —remato.</p>
  <p>—No lo invité, porque tiene un compromiso. Uno al que no puede faltar —«al que no quiso faltar», detecto que dice entre líneas por el sonido pesado de su voz.</p>
  <p>—Y eso ¿por qué te preocupa? —indago.</p>
  <p>—Es la boda de Camus.</p>
  <p>Dohko y yo nos volteamos a ver. Nos enteramos de los detalles de la reunión de hace un año, en la cual Milo terminó rechazando a su ex novio.</p>
  <p>—No tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿O te dijo que iba a impedir la boda? ¿Al fin sí se animó a conseguir el caballo y el costal que tanto prometía en la universidad? —bromea Dohko.</p>
  <p>—Por supuesto que no —replica Mü de inmediato—. Pero aún le afecta.</p>
  <p>—Y por ende a ti también, porque aún no puedes decirle «sé el padre de mis futuros hijos adoptados» —dice Dohko haciendo una exagerada interpretación, de la que los tres reímos—. Realmente es una estupidez que aún no le digas que lo amas. En mi opinión debiste saltarle encima hace años. Tal vez así se enteraría.</p>
  <p>—Roshi tiene razón, no exactamente con lo de saltarle encima. Pero a Milo le tienes que hablar claro, en ocasiones es distraído. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: «un clavo saca otro clavo».</p>
  <p>—Él sabe lo que siento —la declaración de Mü nos deja sorprendidos—. Se enteró cuando reapareció Camus. Al parecer no soy tan discreto como pensé.</p>
  <p>—Discreto. Ajá. Sí siempre que estás con él no dejas de comértelo con los ojos —se burla Dohko.</p>
  <p>—No le hagas caso a Roshi. ¿Qué sucedió cuando se enteró? —quiero saber, ya que durante estos meses no vimos algún cambio en su relación que nos hiciera sospechar, para bien o para mal.</p>
  <p>—Se disculpó por ser un idiota y no darse cuenta antes. En cuanto a lo otro, me pidió tiempo —vuelve a morderse el labio—. En ese momento no podía corresponder mis sentimientos. Según sus palabras, merezco un amor completo y no las sobras de alguien.</p>
  <p>—Eso es… bueno —comenta Dohko.</p>
  <p>—Sí —concuerda Mü—. Aunque nuestra amistad no ha cambiado, me alegra saber que en esta ocasión quiere que esté a su lado. Dice que necesita tiempo para poder estar conmigo y hacer las cosas bien. Pero siempre que creo que estamos a punto de dar el cambio, aparece la interrupción diciendo que «conoció a alguien especial», o que se acaba de comprometer, o lo invita a su boda. Todo eso hace que Milo se detenga y dé un paso atrás.</p>
  <p>—¿Y por eso te preocupa lo que suceda esta noche?</p>
  <p>—No hará una locura, lo sé. Y es algo que debe hacer solo. Que quiere hacerlo solo. Pero cada vez que se trata de Camus… Tal vez tenga que aceptar que se quedará pegado a su psique para siempre.</p>
  <p>—«Siyelactor» —Dohko finge que se ahoga.</p>
  <p>—Saben tan bien como yo que: «relación que tengo, relación que se va al carajo». Todos al final se dan cuenta de qué lugar ocupa Milo en mi vida.</p>
  <p>—Pero aquí la pregunta por los sesenta y ocho mil millones de dólares es: para ti «¿vale la pena la espera?» —apuntalo.</p>
  <p>—Sí.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Captura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Si nunca te hubiera conocido estaría viendo un mundo completamente diferente. Si de algo estoy seguro es que porque tú estás aquí yo también estoy aquí.</em>
  </p>
  <p>Bittersweet —Arashi—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Shura</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>—Parece increíble —dice DM pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Afrodita y el mio y señalando a Camus, quien se encuentra recibiendo a dos de sus invitados a la entrada del salón—. Nuestro Cubo, el hombre que dijo: «Jamás me voy a casar» está a punto de echarse la soga al cuello.</p>
  <p>—A mí me sorprende lo rápido que tomó esa decisión —mi comentario capta la atención de mi grupo de amigos—. Tienen menos de un año de conocerse. No me gustaría que un impulso tomado al momento termine en un desastre.</p>
  <p>—Lo que necesitas es dejar de ser tan cuadrado y dejarte llevar por tus instintos una vez. En lo personal me parece romántico —comenta Afrodita dándole un codazo a DM para liberarse e irse a refugiar detrás de Shun—. O ¿no será que estas tan gruñón porque oficialmente eres el solterón del grupo?</p>
  <p>Su comentario hace reír a todos los presentes.</p>
  <p>—Chicos ya déjenlo en paz —me defiende Aldebarán—. Técnicamente los únicos casados son Aioria y Marín.</p>
  <p>—No nos salgas con que la soltería se va hasta que te casas, porque desde hace más de tres años que sales con Shaina y hace varios meses que viven juntos. Lamento informarte pero eso aquí y en cualquier parte del mundo se considera como estar casado, grandulón —argumenta Afrodita— ¿o me equivoco hermosa?</p>
  <p>—No. Tienes toda la razón —responde entre risas la aludida.</p>
  <p>—Siempre tengo razón —se jacta Afrodita—. Lo mismo pasa conmigo y Shun. No necesitamos un papel para saber que nos pertenecemos el uno al otro —comenta ante el bochorno de su novio.</p>
  <p>—Lo realmente increíble es que este maníaco va a ser papá, Helena sin duda eres una santa —comenta Aioria señalando a los futuros padres—. En cuanto a Camus, creo que jamás lo había visto tan feliz. Y no es por hacer quedar bien a mi cuñado, pero sin duda hizo un gran trabajo haciendo que olvidara a Milo. Touma, al fin salió de la eterna friendzone de Artemisa, así que concuerdo con Dita al decir que es romántico. Y siendo completamente honesto: Marín y yo pensamos que un día tomarían un avión a Las Vegas y regresarían casados.</p>
  <p>Fijo mi mirada en Camus y observo lo feliz que luce. Lo que me hace considerar que tal vez, sólo por esta ocasión, debo hacerle caso a Afrodita y enfocarme en celebrar la dicha actual de mi amigo, o la de todos ellos.</p>
  <p>—No pongo en duda su amor. El hecho de que Camus esté dispuesto a algo que ni siquiera consideró con Milo, habla de cuánto quiere a Touma. Sólo considero que es muy pronto.</p>
  <p>—Creo que en ocasiones, las cosas que se sienten y no se piensan son las que mejor salen —dice Shun con una sonrisa.</p>
  <p>Uno de los encargados del evento se acerca para pedirnos tomar nuestros lugares y así dar inicio a la ceremonia. De camino a nuestros asientos, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al encontrarnos con dos personas a quienes no habíamos visto en años.</p>
  <p>—Shaka, cuánto tiempo sin verte —saluda Aioria llamando la atención de los dos hombres.</p>
  <p>—Lo mismo digo —responde el saludo tratando de no reír ante nuestra inquietud por su compañero.</p>
  <p>—También nos da gusto verte Milo —comenta Aldebarán.</p>
  <p>—Seguro —suelta con mofa.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Todos voltean a verme con cara de asombro. Incluso yo estoy sorprendido de haber lanzado la pregunta sin pensar.</p>
  <p>—Por el mismo motivo que todos ustedes: Camus me invitó —responde con una sonrisa—. O prefieres escuchar que «estoy aquí para decirle que lo amo y pedirle que huyamos juntos» —comenta para molestarme.</p>
  <p>—No —miento, porque jamás admitiré que eso fue justo lo que pensé—. Sólo me cercioro, tú sabes, de que no harás nada que arruine la felicidad de mi amigo.</p>
  <p>—Quédate tranquilo —responde—. No voy a gritar «yo me opongo» cuando el juez haga la pregunta. Ni tampoco tengo un costal bajo el saco para robarme a Camus y ponerlo bajo captura en mi cama —bromea.</p>
  <p>Gruño ante su chiste de mal gusto—. Eso espero —declaro en tono amenazante, para hacerle saber que lo estaré vigilando.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Héroe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hay sentimientos que duran para siempre, al principio nunca lo creí… Aunque todo terminó tu recuerdo sigue aquí, lo sé pero pretendo que no; y ahogándome en mis pensamiento sé que lograré querer a alguien más...</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>POV Milo</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Aún te parece increíble que esto esté sucediendo. Cuando Camus salió hecho una furia de tu departamento creíste que esa sería la última vez que lo verías, pero él demostró ser tan impredecible como siempre. Si eres honesto, al recibir la invitación al enlace matrimonial tu primer instinto fue rechazarla; pero cuando te dijo: «realmente me gustaría que estés ahí», no fuiste capaz de negarte. Así que aquí estás, de pie junto a Shaka, esperando a que el juez entre y los novios firmen un papel que los unirá legalmente.</p>
  <p>—Siempre creí que ustedes dos terminarían juntos —comenta Shaka al observar como todos los invitados comienzan a acomodarse.</p>
  <p>—Hubo un tiempo en el que yo creí lo mismo —admites con sinceridad—. Pero eso sólo demuestra una cosa: «Shaka, no tienes poderes de pitoniso» —lo molestas justo como lo hacías cuando ambos iban a la universidad—. Así que me alegra mucho que tengas una galería de arte, porque de adivino morirías de hambre.</p>
  <p>Te ríes al verlo rodar los ojos. Habías olvidado cuanto te divertía molestarlo y, mientras esperabas uno de sus comentarios mordaces, la voz mal disimulada de Aioria los hace voltear. Y ahí están varios pares de ojos a los que no le hacen gracia tu presencia. Pero lo que jamás esperaste fue que el siempre callado Shura fuera el primero en ponerse a la defensiva.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué estás aquí?</p>
  <p>—Por el mismo motivo que todos ustedes: Camus me invitó —sonríes al ver su ceño fruncido—. O prefieres escuchar que «estoy aquí para decirle que lo amo y pedirle que huyamos juntos» —rematas para incomodidad de todos.</p>
  <p>—No —afirma, pero quieres reír porque sabes que miente—. Sólo me cercioro, tú sabes, de que no harás nada que arruine la felicidad de mi amigo.</p>
  <p>—Quédate tranquilo —respondes—. No voy a gritar «yo me opongo» cuando el juez haga la pregunta. Ni tampoco tengo un costal bajo el saco para robarme a Camus y ponerlo bajo captura en mi cama.</p>
  <p>—Eso espero —remarca dándose la vuelta con su típica superioridad.</p>
  <p>—Yo no estoy aquí por ustedes. Vine porque es importante para Camus —«y él una vez significó todo para mi», quieres agregar—. Me importa un bledo si me creen o no, pero «deseo que Camus sea feliz» —sueltas un suspiro para relajarte—. Ninguno es el héroe ni el villano, sólo somos dos personas que una vez se amaron. Que tomaron decisiones buenas y malas, dependiendo de quién cuente la historia. Nadie quiere ser el monstruo sin corazón.</p>
  <p>Shura te observa con detenimiento. Sabías que no le habían hecho gracia tus palabras, pero por alguna extraña razón se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino. Y, cuando Marín no tarda en llegar para que Aioria tome su lugar como el testigo de la unión, todos le siguen.</p>
  <p>Durante la ceremonia te sentiste observado, acción que no disminuyó durante la cena; pero, después de que todos brindaron a la salud y felicidad de los esposos, decidiste que era momento de irte. Te despides de Shaka, prometiéndole que esta vez no pasarán cuatro años para volverlo a ver.</p>
  <p>—Creí que te quedarías más tiempo —escuchas la voz de Camus detrás de ti.</p>
  <p>—Creí que estarías con tu esposo —volteas a verlo.</p>
  <p>—Sólo quiero agradecerte por venir. No sabes cuánto lo aprecio —dice tomando tu mano.</p>
  <p>—No podía perderme el evento apocalíptico del año —bromeas.</p>
  <p>—DM dijo algo muy similar —comenta entre risas—. Ví que Shura y los demás no te hicieron fácil la bienvenida.</p>
  <p>—Nada para lo que no estuviera preparado —afirmas con tranquilidad—. Tus amigos se preocupan mucho por ti. Y creo que si los papeles fueran al revés, Mü y Dohko habrían hecho lo mismo.</p>
  <p>—No lo dudo.</p>
  <p>Ambos nos reímos antes de guardar silencio.</p>
  <p>—Camus. Milo —pronunciamos al unísono.</p>
  <p>Te hace una seña para que hables primero.</p>
  <p>—Sólo quiero saber si ¿eres feliz? —indagas buscando sus ojos.</p>
  <p>—Más que nunca —responde sin apartar la vista.</p>
  <p>—Espero que eso nunca cambie —le deseas desde el fondo de tu corazón.</p>
  <p>—¿Y tú eres feliz Milo?</p>
  <p>—Sigo trabajando en eso —te sinceras.</p>
  <p>—¿Por qué siento que este es el adiós? —Percibes el sonido triste de su voz.</p>
  <p>—Porque así debe ser —sueltas un suspiro—. Siempre te voy amar.</p>
  <p>—Y yo a ti —susurra dejando ir tu mano—. Adiós, Milo. Espero que encuentres lo que sea que estás buscando.</p>
  <p>—Ya lo encontré —respondes dando la vuelta.</p>
  <p>Porque hoy, al verlo unir su vida con la de otro hombre, no hubo dolor. Sólo habías sentido una gran paz en tu interior. Sabes que estás listo para lo que la vida tenga preparado para ti.</p>
  <p>—Adiós Camus.</p>
  <p>Con cada paso que das, piensas como «la vida es como el cauce de un río: en ocasiones recorre grandes extensiones de tierra en solitario, en otras se cruza con otra corriente de agua, que pueden andar juntas hasta llegar al mar o se puede volver a ramificar, pero nunca deja de fluir».</p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>...Hoy las calles están pintadas con mis hermosos recuerdos. Adiós a la persona que me amó, soñando con un amor tan lejano como el cielo… y ahora sólo es un suspiro.</em>
  </p>
  <p>The Fourth Avenue Cafe —L'Arc en Ciel—</p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>FIN</strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Agradecimiento y Extras</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia. Realmente agradezco que te hayas tomado un tiempo para leerla. Solo espero que no me odies por el final. </p><p>
  <span>Hace muchos años me encontré con la historia “Rompecabezas” de Framba Ficker, la cual (además de hacerme llorar) se convirtió en mi historia favorita del mundo. Parte de la forma narrativa de Fluxus, como el desorden de los capítulos, son inspiración de ese fic. No dudes en buscar su historia y todas las demás que tiene ¡son geniales!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiero agradecer mucho a mi beta Arodnas quien me motivó, escuchó, sugirió y super ayudó cada vez que me trababa o no sabía cómo seguir con la historia. Realmente Fluxus no habría llegado a su fin sin ti. Y a Calabacita quien fue la primera en animarme a hacer este fic. Las super amo a las dos.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Capítulo 23 (complemento)</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Conversación telefónica de Milo y Camus </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hola Milo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Camus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor, no cuelgues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué no debería de hacerlo? No tengo nada que hablar contigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor. Sólo dame un minuto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡Ja! Dudo que me interese cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor. Necesito verte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Milo. Déjame aclarar las cosas contigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo pierdes tu tiempo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Una oportunidad. Es lo único que te pido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo, no...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Por favor, Milo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Si accedo. ¿Me dejarás en paz?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Te lo juro. Este viernes a las 20:00 horas en el restaurante de nuestro segundo aniversario.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Eres un… Ahí estaré.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gracias Milo. Me dió gusto oír tu voz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A mi no.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Datos curiosos de los personajes.</b>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>
<span>En el Capítulo 1. </span><em><span>Tiempo</span></em><span>, la primera hora 20:16 y la última hora 20:20 son el año en que se me ocurrió la historia y el año en que se terminó de escribir.</span>
</li>
<li><span>El hombre calvo y con cara de pocos amigos es Tatsumi.</span></li>
<li><span>Afrodita es un año más grande que Camus, Aioria y Aldebaran. Pero él hizo un cambio de carrera, así fue como los conoció.</span></li>
<li><span>Shura es tres años más grande que Camus y compañía. Los conoció mientras realizaba su servicio social, cuando un maestro le pidió ser su asistente para una clase.</span></li>
<li><span>Shura y DM son amigos de la infancia. Y en ocasiones DM iba a molestarlo a su facultad, ahí conoció a Afrodita donde ambos se hicieron amigos con derechos.</span></li>
<li><span>Aioria y Aioros si son hermanos. Pero no saben que ambos conocen a Milo y Camus. </span></li>
<li><span>DM y Helena van a tener gemelos.</span></li>
<li><span>Shun es modelo. Él y Afrodita se conocieron en una fiesta donde ambos se enamoraron.</span></li>
<li><span>Originalmente Camus se iba a quedar con Cristal, pero cuando mi beta, Arodnas, me convenció de usar a Touma, increíblemente el capítulo 28 fluyó por sí solo. Así que era su destino terminar juntos (al menos en este universo)</span></li>
<li><span>Touma es abogado. Marín es maestra. Helena es trabajadora social y Shaina es veterinaria.</span></li>
<li><span>Mü tuvo muchos cambios con respecto a la idea original. El más notable es que él solo iba a ser amigo de Milo, y gracias a que Arodnas me hizo ver que él estaba enamorado de Milo fue que surgió toda una historia extra.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras escribía el final de esta historia, tuve la oportunidad de entrevistar a dos cantantes españoles: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>El primero fue Rayden, quien en ese entonces se encontraba en la promoción de su sencillo “El peor de tus errores”, me comentó que la inspiración de su canción surge a partir de reconocer nuestros propios errores en una relación, que siempre que existe un quiebre tendemos ha culpar a la otra persona para no reconocer nuestras equivocaciones o incluso reconocer que nosotros somos los tóxicos de la relación. De ahí surge la última frase que Milo le dice a Shura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La segunda fue María Moss, mientras me contaba la historia de su vida que inspiró su  sencillo “Nah” básicamente me estaba narrando la trama de Fluxus. Por lo que les recomiendo mucho que escuchen su canción.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Me gustaría cerrar esta historia con la siguiente frases. Que creo engloba a la perfección esta historia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Algunas historias de amor no son novelas épicas, algunas son cortas, pero no por eso tienen menos amor.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>—Carrie Bradshaw. Sex And The City—</strong>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>